αγγέλου (Ángel)
by lobunaluna
Summary: (UA)Para terminar una guerra, él mando a un ser especial, ambos bandos pensaron lo mismo.Eliminar a ese ser, mientras aun fuera pequeño. Para que ninguno se beneficiara.El lider de uno de esos bandos lo hallo, pero fue incapaz de matarle.Ahora debe resguardar la pureza de cuerpo y alma de él. O tendra que matarle, si él pierde su pureza, ya no servira a la causa y debera morir.
1. Pequeño protegido

_Pequeño protegido._

El hombre miraba atentamente al chiquillo que intentaba resguardarse en un rincón de su cuarto. Ya había hecho lo que tenia que hacer, pero ese niño de aspecto delicado… No podía permitir dejar vivo a ese niño. Comenzó a acercarse a él. A cada paso que daba el niño se apretujaba contra la pared.

-No te hare daño-le informo, mientras miraba al asustado niño.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Milo…-respondió el aterrado niño de 7 años. El hombre que tenía en frente, tenía un sangre en su ropa y en la hoja de su espada. Esa sangre podría ser de su madre, de su padre o alguno de sus hermanos.-No me lastime…

-No lo hare Milo, no te preocupes…-Tomo entre sus dedos uno de los sedosos mechones del niño. Luego con su otra mano acaricio con cuidado la mejilla del niño limpiando sus lagrimas de piel era sumamente suave, sería un pecado imperdonable matar a esa criatura. De por si, ese niño habia sido enviado para terminar la guerra. Su fiera interna se apaciguo al ver esos llorosos ojos turquesas.- No te preocupes, te cuidare a partir de ahora…-el hombre beso la frente del menor, se quito un collar del cuello y se lo puso al menor. Le beso en la frente, de nuevo con la promesa de cuidarle y se fue.

_Siete años después._

Él había sido llevado a un prestigioso colegio con internado, jamás le dijeron quien había sido su benefactor. Pero siempre tuvo las comodidades necesarias. Jamás pudieron atrapar a los asesinos de su familia, habían sido muertes muy violentas y era claro que no había sido por una sola persona. El que le encontró esa noche, le había salvado la vida… para no decir que se la había perdonado. Pero… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Él juraría que ese ser estaba dispuesto a matarlo, como había hecho con el resto de su familia.

* * *

Ahora caminaba hacia la parte trasera del campo de deportes, había recibido una nota en la que le decían que querían verlo ahí. Hacia unas semanas unos chicos, mayores a él, le acosaban y literalmente parecían traer muy malas intensiones hacia su persona. La nota estaba firmada por uno de sus amigos, le decía que tenía que mostrarle algo importante. Y que solo podía mostrárselo en el lugar citado.

_Bosque lindero al campo de deportes._

Milo siguió caminando, ya se estaba acercando al viejo cobertizo de leña. Esa era una zona prohibida, todos lo sabían. Por eso, todos, se juntaban en ese lugar.

-Si ya llego el huerfanito…-dijo una voz burlona, cuando Milo la escucho quiso salir corriendo, pero dos chicos lo agarraron y le acercaron al dueño de la voz.-Cuidado Valentine, la idea es hacer las paces… No lastimar al nenito.

-Me sueltan-Milo en vano trataba de soltarse.

-Ya… cálmate-le dijo el sonriente rubio.-Vamos a dentro…-los otros dos entraron con el más joven aun fuertemente sujeto.

_Dentro del cobertizo de Leña._

El cobertizo de Leña era una antigua cabaña donde se solía guardar leña (que ya casi no se usaba) y herramientas de jardinería. Valentine y Shilpyd, sentaron a Milo en una silla y le ataron las manos en la espalda.

-Suéltenme…-suplico mientras trataba de soltarse. Radamanthys, uno de los más grandes del instituto con 17 años, se acerco al chico que le miro con terror.

-¿Por qué te iríamos a soltar mocoso?-pregunto el joven burlón mientras le quitaba la corbata del uniforme a Milo.- ¿Vas a irle pedir ayuda a mami y papi? O a tu benefactor anónimo…

-SUELTAME…-Radamanthys le sujeto del rostro.

-No eres nadie para exigir…-le informo el rubio burlón.-nosotros podemos hacerte lo que queramos...

-AUXILIO-Grito, pero Radamanthys le amordazo con su corbata. Luego Valentine le levanto de la silla, aun tenía las manos atadas. Radamanthys lo tiro en el suelo y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón al joven peli azul. Quien en vano intentaba escapar de las manos de sus acosadores, Radamanthys dejo en ropa interior al pobre niño que gimoteaba en vano. El rubio se puso entre sus piernas, estaba dispuesta a poseer a ese niño. Y sus amigos dispuestos a ver como lo hacía y hacerle lo mismo luego al niño. Estos, de mientras, sujetaban a Milo para que no se escapara.

-Ahora si vas a tener motivos para lloriquear-le informo Radamanthys mientras le desabotonaba la blanca camisa. De los ojos de Milo caían lágrimas de pánico. En vano intentaba soltarse, Radamanthys lo sometería y como era hijo de uno de los dueños, de seguro quedaría impune por ello.- Chilla si te duele…-le dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la ropa interior, para aumentar su martirio. La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe, dejando ver una sombría figura. Los más grandes dejaron al chiquillo. Quien aun mantenía su ropa, ligeramente, a la altura de la cintura.

-Largo.-ordeno, Milo abrió los ojos espantado. Reconoció esa voz, apenas la escucho… Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y trato de alejarse de ese hombre. Sus acosadores escaparon de la cabaña y le dejaron a solas con ese hombre. Comenzó a llorar cuando este se adentro en la cabaña, cerró los ojos aterrado. Le habían dejado con el dueño de sus pesadillas. Él se arrodillo a su lado y le quito la mordaza, Milo seguía con su silencioso llanto- Ya calma, no te hare daño…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-el hombre le miro arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas- ¿A qué viene esa elocuente pregunta?

-¿Por qué me dejaste vivo?-el hombre lo abrazo, Milo se sentía perturbado, sintió un ligero tirón del lazo que sujetaba sus manos y estas quedaron libres. Estaba asustado y no sabía cómo reaccionar. El hombre le abrazo, aun de rodillas junto a él, y comenzó a acunarlo. Milo solo quería ponerse el pantalón y salir de ahí. Estaba aterrado, "su" pesadilla se quito la gabardina que cargaba y tapo al niño con ella.-Mi ropa…-logro articular.

El hombre tomo el pantalón de Milo y comenzó a vestir al menor. El chico se sentía raro, dado que este en ningún momento le había soltado. Él acerco sus labios al odio del menor, mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el pecho del chico para localizar el medallón. Estaba donde lo había dejado por última vez, seguía pendiendo del cuello del niño.

-Te cuidare a partir de ahora.-le susurro el hombre, para volver a tapar al niño con la gabardina y sacarlo en brazos de la cabaña.

_Despacho del director._

Milo seguía en brazos de su "pesadilla", quien en realidad resulto ser su benefactor. El responsable que a él no le faltara nada… El director escucho lo que había pasado, Milo no se movía de donde estaba (en brazos de su benefactor aun cubierto por la larga gabardina)

-Espero que entienda, que por esta razón… Retirare a mi protegido del colegio-el director asintió- y junto con ello… Retirare mi dinero de todo lo demás-el hombre abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, Milo levanto la vista ¿Dinero de todo lo demás?-Pensé que había dejado al niño en buenas manos… Pero al parecer me equivoque…

-Señor Acuarus…

-Nada.-informo el peli azul, mientras se levantaba con Milo aun en brazos.- Yo esperaba que protegieran a mi niño… y no lo hicieron… Lo lamento, pero llevare a Milo a un mejor lugar.-el hombre se retiro con el muchacho en brazos.

-¿Por qué me dejaste vivo?

-¿Vas a preguntarme eternamente sobre eso? ¿O solo el tiempo que dure tu vida?-pregunto el hombre de fríos ojos celestes. Milo enmudeció y no respondió.

_Fuera del colegio._

El señor Acuarus, como por fin podía identificar a su benefactor, salió del edificio con Milo en brazos y se acerco a un auto negro que ahí aguardaba.

-Señor-dijo un joven peli lila, que le abrió la puerta a su "pesadilla/benefactor" para que subiera con Milo en brazos.

-Llévanos a la casa, Mu.-ordeno el peli azul mientras entraba al auto.- Cuando lleguemos, manden a los gemelos, que se encarguen de esos chicos. -Milo se tenso en brazos de su "pesadilla", "que se encarguen de esos chicos". ¿Qué le harían a esos chicos?

-No los lastimes… por favor.-susurro.

-Ah callar.-le ordeno el señor Acuarus, Milo se tenso a un más en sus brazos.- lo que te estuvieron por hacer no se perdona. Recibirán sus castigos, pero no les matare si es lo que te preocupa. Matarlos seria premiarlos.-Miro hacia adelante, manteniendo una mirada helada.- Mu, cuando lleguemos. Que se prepare todo, volveremos a Francia.

-Sí señor, como usted desee. -Milo escondió su rostro en el pecho de ese hombre tan siniestro, que le habia estado protegiendo durante siete años. ¿Acaso esa cosa sentia remordimiento por mata a su familia? Tenía miedo, no sabia que podria pasarle ahora que estaba con él. El señor Acuarus sentía el miedo del niño. Por lo cual comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, para calmarle, Milo termino durmiéndose en sus brazos.

_Mansión._

El señor Acuarus, entro a la mansión y subió a la planta alta (aun con el niño dormido en brazos) entro a una habitación y le deposito con cuidado en la cama. Su leal "lacayo" había guardo silencio mientras esto acontecía.

-Duerme pequeño…-susurro, mientras tapaba al niño.

-Señor. ¿Ese es el ángel?-Pregunto el peli lila.

-Es él…-informo el hombre- qué bueno que no lo mate esa noche… Su cuerpo debe mantenerse puro, Mu te encargo su vigilancia.

-Sí señor.-respondio el peli lila.

_Continuara._


	2. Nosotros y ellos

_Nosotros y ellos._

Mu estaba sentado en una elegante silla con apoya brazos, el niño de catorce años seguía durmiendo bajo su atenta mirada. Habían sido claros, ahora era responsabilidad de todos. Pero principalmente suya, de Camus y de los gemelos. Ahora era su turno vigilar al niño, no importaba lo que pasara… El niño debería de ser puro. Mientras él tuviera un cuerpo mortal, que pudiera caer en las tentaciones, ellos deberían de vigilarlo. Golpearon la puerta, por lo cual el peli lila se levantó y acudió al llamado. Abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación.

-Dohko-hecho una rápida mirada al niño, seguía dormido, y salió de la habitación.- ¿sucedió algo?-pregunto en un ligero susurro que se escondía en el aire.

-No, Mu no te preocupes por ello-informo el tranquilo hombre- Me entere que lo trajeron y porque lo sacaron de ahí… ¿No se supone que estaba a salvo?

-Ningún lugar es seguro, estando ellos sueltos.-comento el peli lila.- De no haber sido por Camus, hubiera perdido la pureza de su cuerpo.-el hombre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.- es cierto… Ellos lograron descubrir donde estaba y casi corrompen su existencia física.

-mmm… Él puso a Camus en el lugar correcto.-comento el pelo castaño.- de no haber sido así, la guerra se tornaría a favor de ellos.- el peli lila asintió su par tenía razón. Si Camus no estaba ahí… ahora, seguramente, tendrían que estar matando al niño. Niño que ahora dormía en el cuarto que él resguardaba.

_Dentro de la habitación_

Milo se movió un poco, sentía la suave tela que le acariciaba la mejilla. Deslizo una de sus manos, esta sintio la suavidad de las sabanas en la que estaba acostado. Las mantas que le rodeaban eran muy cálidas, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos. Se encontró con una habitación a oscuras, se movió un poco… Se palpo el cuerpo, aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela. Lágrimas de miedo abandonaron sus ojos, no había sido un sueño. Todo había sido real… El asesino de su familia, había sido la persona que por siete años le había estado resguardando en un colegio con internado. Busco con la mirada la puerta, pudo divisar una silueta, por medio de la rendija que dejaba la puerta entornada. Se levantó de la cama y busco sus zapatos. Con sumo silencio se los puso y se acercó a una de las tres puertas balcón.

Para su alivio esta no estaba cerrada con llave, pero la distancia del balcón al suelo era bastante. Tomo dos de las cuerdas doradas que formaban parte de las cortinas y las unió entre ellas. Luego ato un extremo a uno de los postes del balcón y el resto lo tiro para tener una vía de escape... Miro sobre su hombro, quien quiera que estuviera en la puerta, no le vigilaba muy bien. No quería estar bajo el mismo techo que el asesino de su familia. Con cuidado comenzó a descender por la soga, no quería que esta se rompiera y darse una caída de alrededor de siete metros.

* * *

-Me quede corto-miro atentamente los casi dos metros que había entre el suelo y él. Se balanceo un poco, cuando estuvo seguro se soltó y rodo por el suelo. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos tambaleantes. Para luego comenzar su veloz corrida por ese inmenso jardín.

_Fuera de la habitación._

-Como se nota que no sabe quién es…-comento apenado Mu, una vez hubiera abierto la puerta para confirmar lo que ya sabia. Desde la posición en la que estaban, podían observar la cama vacía.-tengo que ir por él antes que se haga daño o le hagan daño.

-Mu- Dohko le miro atentamente- Todos tomamos elecciones, para algo nos han dado libre albedrío. Nosotros somos quienes tomamos nuestras decisiones, Él no las toma por nosotros.

-Lo que quieres decir es: ¿que él está escapando por qué cree que es lo correcto?

-Dime Mu… ¿Qué es lo correcto?-el hombre le miro, pero no respondió.

-Se supone que tienes que aclarar dudas, no darlas.-comento mientras iba en pos del fugitivo niño.

-Hay veces que una duda se aclara, si se le entrega otra.-comento el hombre- si eres capaz de encontrar solución a una serás capaz de encontrar la solución a la otra.-Mu le miro por encima del hombre. Cuando Dohko quería, era capaz de confundir y a la vez aclarar más de una duda.

_Tejado._

-Saga.-el mencionado miro a su homologo físico.- mira haya.-el hombre le siguió la mirada. No distinguir una mata de pelo azul y una camisa blanca, entre tanto verde, sería muy difícil.- Al parecer, él sigue ignorando quien es realmente…

-Supongo que Él tendrá sus razones al enviar a alguien a la tierra, sin memoria.-comento su gemelo, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado.-Vamos agarrarlo antes que se lastime…

_Jardín._

Milo seguía corriendo, realmente no veía la hora de llegar a la pared, trepar y huir de ese lugar. No quería verle la cara al asesino de sus padres y hermanos. Seguía en su desesperada carrera cuando sintió que algo le rodeaba el pecho. Por un micro segundo, sintió que sus pies ya no tocaban la tierra. Abrió los ojos, se sentía medio mareado, el movimiento había sido muy brusco. Parpadeo un par de veces por la sorpresa estaba viendo… cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió todo estaba "normal", ya no estaba lo que él había visto. Ante sus ojos, un joven de uno 28 años le sostenía en brazos como si de una novia se tratara.

-Buena atrapada Saga.-comento una voz, el chico miro al inesperado interlocutor que se acercaba a ellos. Tenía la cabellera larga, de color azul añil, tenía un bello rostro y dos intensos ojos verdes. - ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa?-el menor miro a uno y otro, eran iguales. Deberían ser mellizos o gemelos.

-Este pequeño está muy asustado.-informo el que le sostenía en brazos, denominado como Saga.-Sera mejor que lo regresemos…-dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar con el muchacho en brazos.

-¿Me pueden dejar ir…?-pregunto en un susurro. –Prometo no decir nada…-los mayores se detuvieron y miraron al niño. Saga le sentía temblar en sus brazos, realmente ese niño estaba asustado.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?-pregunto amablemente el otro gemelo, hasta el momento sin nombre. Milo no respondió a la pregunta realmente estaba asustado, tenía tanto miedo que se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta.

-Kanon, realmente este niño está asustado-informo Saga mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa.- ¿Por qué temes? ¿Acaso alguno de nosotros te ha hecho daño…?-Milo no respondió, Saga podía sentir el miedo emanando por cada poro de la piel del niño. Miro a su gemelo, quien solamente se encogió de hombros.

_Mansión._

-Mu, creemos que se te extravió algo…-comento Kanon mirando tranquilamente al peli lila. Este no estaba solo, con él estaba ese hombre. Milo al verlo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Saga, este le miro algo preocupado... ¿A qué venía esa reacción cargada de tanto miedo?

-¿Acaso se ah lastimado?-pregunto el señor Acuarus, mientras miraba fijamente a Milo... que temblaba en brazos de Saga- ¿Por eso lo traes en brazos…?

-No, no está lastimado-informo el joven.

-Entonces bájalo, que no es un recién nacido. –espeto, Saga bajo a Milo quien se paro y le negaba la mirada a ese hombre.-Mu llévalo a dentro… no quiero, y no nos conviene, que se lastime…

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-susurro el menor, los mayores se miraron entre ellos- ¿acaso tienes remordimientos por matar a mi familia?

-Matar a tu familia-El señor Acuarus le miro fijamente, penetrándolo con esa mirada helada.-…yo no fui quien les mato.

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡TU LOS MATASTE! -Milo le miro colérico, mientras que los mayores parecían sorprenderse y el señor Acuarus fruncía el entrecejo como muestra de desconcierto.- ¡ERES UN MALDITO DEMONIO! -La bofetada resonó en la serena noche. Milo tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, jamás se hubiera esperado algo así. El lado izquierdo de su rostro comenzó a arderle cuando la sangre se agolpo en el lugar… Todos estaban sorprendidos, bueno no todos… Mu y Kanon parecían bastante molestos, aunque dudaba que esa molestia viniera por la bofetada.

-Ah callar, no quiero oírte llamarme así de nuevo-le dijo fríamente el señor Acuarus.- si te digo que yo no fui, es porque no fui.-le dedico una mirada penetrante- cuando llegamos tu _verdadera_ familia ya estaba muerta.-le informo mientras le dedicaba una mirada glaciar.- Mu llévalo a dentro y quédate con él, que no se escape de nuevo.

Mu empujo suavemente a Milo indicándole que comenzara a caminar, de los ojos del chico caían lagrimas de angustia y dolor. No por el dolo que le provocaba la bofeteada (la primera en su vida) sino porque estaba confundido. Ese hombre decía una cosa, pero su recuerdo le decía una cosa completamente distinta… Era él quien se presento con una espada ensangrentada… era ese hombre de cabellos azules y ojos celestes. Estaba seguro que era ese hombre.

-Camus, no debiste abofetearle.-comento Saga en un tono conciliador.- no está bien, esta confundido… Carga con muchas dudas y penas. Y no ah tenido una buena experiencia las últimas horas…-miro con calmados ojos jade al hombre- entiende que esta alterado.

-Perdona por lo que estoy a punto de decir, Saga-Kanon le miro atentamente para luego soltar un suspiro- Entiendo que no sepa quién es y lo que es, pero sigue siendo un insulto para cualquiera de nosotros... Ser llamados de esa forma-Dohko miro al trió, pero guardo silencio.- será mejor que olvidemos el asunto, no debe haber discordias entre nosotros.

-Si los de adentro se pelean, los de afuera los deprendan.-comento Dohko, mientras volvía a entrar a la mansión. Camus miro al castaño, pero no dijo nada al respecto. A pesar que fueran palabras rebuscadas, había entendido el mensaje y los gemelos también lo habían hecho.

_Habitación de Milo._

-No llores…-Mu le limpio las lagrimas con un pañuelo de seda.- no debes hacerlo…

-Dice una cosa, pero mis recuerdos dicen otra…-dijo mientras apretaba los puños- yo sé muy bien lo que vi y oí…-El chico miro fijamente al peli lila-No finjas que te preocupo, porque eres un sirviente de él… Deja de mirarme con esa cara, solo estas aquí porque le sirves a ese tal Camus…

-No. Yo no le sirvo a Camus, yo solo sirvo a Él. -Milo le miro atentamente, no había entendido una sola palabra- ya lo entenderás más adelante…

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto sin bajar su guardia de desconfianza.

-Mi nombre… es Mu.-informo el joven peli lila.- ven-le tomo suavemente del brazo- será mejor que duermas un rato…

-No quiero dormir… quiero irme a casa.-susurro el chico.

-Todos quieren volver a casa... Pero: ¿Dónde es realmente la casa de uno?-pregunto una tranquila voz. En la puerta, que daba acceso al cuarto, estaba el de cabellera castaña. Milo le miro confundido. Que excelente pregunta… En realidad no tenía ningún lugar donde llamar su casa.- ¿Tu sabes esa respuesta pequeño?

-No.-Admitió Milo, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.-No tengo una casa realmente, porque él me la arrebato.

-Culpar a un inocente, de los crímenes de un malvado… Es un gran error que cometen los humanos-dijo el hombre con la misma calma.- Camus no mato a tu familia, la sangre de su espada correspondía a alguien más…

-Yo vi cuando mato a mi familia.-dijo el chico cortante.

-Ellos no eran tu familia-informo el hombre- tu verdadera familia murió mucho antes… Aunque el concepto de familia es muy amplio-puso cara pensativa- tal vez para ti esos "seres" eran tu familia…

-Dohko-Mu le miro fijamente- ten cuidado cuando hagas suposiciones… no queremos perturbarlo.

-No hablen como si yo no estuviera aquí…-miro fijamente a los dos hombres- ¿Quiénes son...-el chico cayo inconsciente en brazos de Kanon.

-No debemos alterarlo-les recordó, mientras sujetaba al pobre niño que acaba de noquear por la espalda- Cuando su mente se despeje, podrán darle la información que quieran y la que él quiera- tomo al niño en brazos como si fuera una novia- darle información, como la que Dohko le acaba de dar…-miro con reproche al hombre- solo le llevara a hacer conclusiones erróneas.- se acerco a la cama y deposito en esta al muchacho. Mu, de mientras, fue a cerrar la puerta del balcón por donde Kanon había entrado sin ejecutar el menor ruido.

-Lo lamento-comento el castaño- es que a veces me dejo llevar por mis cavilaciones. Ese niño es una copa llena que debe vaciarse.

-Está llena…-comento Kanon, mientras le arropaba.- llena de dudas.

-Camus me ordeno vigilarlo.-informo Mu- me asegurare de aclarar esas dudas y transferirle los conocimientos correctos.

-Mu, tu y Dohko deben asegurarse que este chico permanezca puro…-comento el gemelo mientras le quitaba un poco de cabellos del rostro- por lo tanto se los encargo… procuren que sus dudas no corrompan su alma y lo alejen de su verdadero camino.

-No te preocupes Kanon.-Mu le miro fijamente- A…

-Milo-le corrigió el gemelo antes que pronunciara el nombre completo- ahora se llama Milo. -sonrió ligeramente.

-Nos aseguraremos que Milo esté listo para cuando el momento llegue.-informo el tranquilo Dohko.

-Que esté listo y puro-concluyo Mu. El gemelo asintió y salió por la puerta. El peli lila volvió a ocupar su anterior lugar. Desde esa cómoda silla podía vigilar el sueño del niño.

_Habitaciones de los alumnos, Colegio._

En una habitación, Valentine y Shyphid se entregaban a los placeres prohibidos, jugando y explorando el cuerpo del otro. En sus espaldas tenían unos tatuajes que parecían alas similares a la de los murciélagos o los demonios.

* * *

En otra habitación, Radamanthys complacía a su amo de la misma forma, había fracasado en ese sencillo trabajo, pero el amo seguía tratándolo como a un príncipe. Esa noche le había mordido un poco más de la cuenta, le había hecho un corte más profundo con el cuchillo para que le sangrara la herida y pudiera lamer su sangre. Sacando esos minúsculos detalles, para el muchacho todo lo demás seguía igual…

-Vuélveme a contar que paso hace unas horas dragón…-le dijo él suavemente mientras besaba su columna entre los omóplatos- Como es que no pudiste poseer al ángel. Dime cual fue la razón por la cual ese ser sigue puro y ahora está en poder de ellos…-le pregunto al oído mientras le continuaba acariciando, como siempre le hacía. El amo comenzó a besarle el cuello con cuidado, como siempre lo había hecho desde aquella noche que se presento ante él para hacerle una propuesta.

-Estábamos a punto de hacerlo, cuando uno de ellos apareció y lo evito-informo el chico entre suaves jadeos.- era uno de los grandes… uno de los tres.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto mientras le quitaba el cabello de la nuca y comenzaba a suministrar pequeños besos en esa zona.- ¿Cuál de los tres? ¿El intento de guerrero, el mensajero puritano o el curandero idiota?-pregunto con ligera burla- ¿Cuál de esos tres inútiles buenos para nada fue?-soltó una risa cargada de burla.

-El curandero idiota. -respondió el chico con una ligera sonrisa cargada de placer.- ese fue…

-No importa-comento el hombre, mientras seguía acariciando al joven, quien dejaba libre al placer que esas caricias le otorgaban- pronto tendremos al pequeñín en nuestro poder…-soltó una risa cargada de burla- y nada evitara que le ganemos esta vez… Una vez ese chico deje de ser virgen… Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para vencerles… No importa que haga el guerrerito y sus dos ayudantes inútiles.-Beso el cuello del más joven- basta de darle importancia a seres que no la merecen-soltó una áspera risa- será mejor que solo nos concentremos en nuestras "diabluras"-ambos soltaron risas burlescas ante esas palabras. Para él no era gran cosa esperar, no le llevaría mucho tiempo atrapar al niño que podría significar su ruina o su victoria.

_Continuara._


	3. La verdad acallada

_La verdad acallada._

-Shh…-Mu le acariciaba la cabellera con cuidado. El niño realmente estaba aterrado, se había levantado de golpe y largado a llorar.- ¿Por qué el llanto?

-¿Por qué me tienen aquí?

-Para cuidarte…-le susurro el joven de cabellera lila.- Si te dejamos sin protección te harán daño…

-¿Quiénes?

-No podemos decirte ahora…-le informo el joven mientras le seguía acariciando el cabello al muchacho.- ahora estas, muy nervioso y sacarías ideas erróneas…

-¿Quién eres realmente?-pregunto el adolescente en un susurro, sentía una extraña aura reconfortante salir del joven de cabellera lila.

-Me llamo… Mu…

-¿Por qué siempre dudas cuando te pregunto tu nombre?-pregunto el chico, también en un susurro.

-Digamos que este es mi "segundo" nombre…-informo el chico que seguía acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Y cuál es el primero?-el chico se movió para mirar, a los ojos, al joven que le cuidaba.

-Gabriel… Ese es mi nombre.-el chico sonrió- Pero puedes llamarme Mu como todos los demás…

-¿Y por qué no usas tu primer nombre?

-Eso te lo explicare más adelante…-informo el chico tranquilo. -¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco…-mintió.

-Ante mí, no te sirven las mentiras.-informo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras bajaba de la cama- Ven… vamos a la cocina…

_Cocina._

Mu o Gabriel, como se había presentado también, estaba preparando unos emparedaros para comer. No quería adelantar la cena. El chico comió y bebió bastante agua. Realmente tenía hambre…

-No se supone que tenías "un poco" de hambre…-Milo se sonrojo, un poco, ante esas palabras.

-Él menciono que irían a Francia…-trato de tantear el terreno.

-Que te llevaríamos a Francia…-corrigió el hombre- Inglaterra ya no es seguro…-Milo soltó un suspiro- ¿No quieres irte de Inglaterra?

-No me afectara mucho…-comento el chico distraído- del colegio a una casa de campo inmensa y de ahí al colegio… No conozco Inglaterra… como tampoco recuerdo Grecia.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de conocer Grecia…-informo el joven sonriente- también conocerás Inglaterra… y todos los lugares del mundo que quieras…-El chico miro la cocina, se le hacía ligeramente conocida- esta es la cocina de la casa de campo...-informo el de cabellera lila- no te dejábamos venir aquí...

-¿Eh?-el chico le miro sorprendido

- Como casi no nos veías...-comenzó el de cabellos lilas- no nos recuerdas... Eras muy pequeño... Pero esta es la casa en la que te quedabas cuando terminaban las clases.

-Pero...

-Ahora, estas en el ala Este...-informo el de cabellera lila.- Ahí están nuestras habitaciones...

-Las puertas cerradas...-susurro el chico, al recordar que el ala Este siempre estaba con llave. Todas las puertas que daban acceso a ese lugar estaban cerradas.

-Correcto.-Informo el joven mientras le daba un plato con los emparedados.- Ahora te estas quedando, del lado de la puerta cerrada... Las escaleras por las que vinimos... conectan con esa zona.

-Son escaleras de servicio.-concluyo.

-Si.-informo para darle una mordida a su emparedado.

-Ya despertó por lo que veo...-comento una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando el chico se dio vuelta se encontró con uno de los gemelos- Soy Saga-se presentó el joven con una calmada sonrisa y mirada tranquila.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-No, realmente, no.-informo Milo, Saga le miro preocupado.

-¿Quieres ir al jardín?-Pregunto con calma- Ya ha salido el sol... y el día anuncia ser soleado.-El chico miro a Mu quien asintió.

-Vamos un poco a fuera.-sentencio Mu.

_Jardines._

-Es cierto...-el chico miraba el lugar sorprendido, no era mentira. Esa era la casa en donde se había "criado".- ¿Dónde están los demás?-ayer no se había dado cuenta, porque era de noche... Según Mu había dormido todo un día completo, cuando le trajeron. Tampoco se había dado cuenta durante el escape, tenía otras cosas en mente.

-Se fueron...-informo Saga, que caminaba un par de pasos de tras de él.- ellos ya partieron a Francia... Solo quedamos: Tú, Mu, mi hermano y yo.-informo con voz tranquila y cristalina.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Está solucionando unos asuntos pendientes-hizo una pequeña mueca, que no le paso por alto a Milo. Este se había puesto a caminar para atrás, para poder observar a los hombres y sus reacciones.

-Ese maldito se fue-la cara de los dos se contrajo en una mueca.

-¿qué maldito?-pregunto Mu, como si no supiera a quien se refería Milo.

-Acuarus.

-Camus, no es ningún maldito.-le informo tranquilo Saga- Solo es austero...

-Mato a mi familia, es un maldito.

-No, Milo-Mu negó suavemente su cabeza- Camus no mato a tu familia... él te estaba protegiendo ese día...

-Mentira.

-Yo no miento-informo el de cabellera lila- jamás lo hago.

-Yo sé lo que recuerdo...-informo el menor a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué recuerdas?-pregunto el joven de cabellera azul y mirada calma.

-¿Que recuerdo?-el chico miro atentamente a los hombres- A él con la espada y la ropa ensangrentada...

-¿Le viste matar a tu familia?-Pregunto sencillamente Saga mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos del jardín.

-No... Pero...

-La ropa de Camus, pudo mancharse de sangre de otra forma... y su espada eso te lo explicaremos más adelante-le informo Mu.- Ven Milo, siéntate.-ordeno el chico. Milo se sentó entre los dos hombres.

-Cierra los ojos...-ordeno Saga, Milo así lo hizo.- ahora trata recordar esa noche...-ordeno.

-¿Para qué es esto...?-pregunto el niño, mientras abría un ojo.

-Mantén el ojo cerrado Milo.-ordeno Mu.- es para que recuerdes ese día... en tu memoria esta la

-No, es cierto... Él es culpable...-Informo el niño mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

-¿No le darás a tu memoria la posibilidad de probar su inocencia...? -Milo gruño... Sintió que Mu le susurraba unas palabras en su oído y Saga hacia lo mismo en el otro.

_Recuerdo._

_-Estas precioso Milo...-informaba su madre, mientras le ponía una pequeña túnica blanca sobre su desnudo cuerpo. El pequeño solo tenía siete añitos... No entendía por que tanto preparativo... Aun le dolía la cabeza, por el golpe que se dio, cuando cayó del árbol... O eso había asegurado su madre, aunque el único árbol que había en la estancia estaba seco y nadie en su sano juicio treparía ahí...- Tienes que portarte bien, porque iremos a una ceremonia muy importante.-Informo su madre mientras le ataba un fino lazo a la cintura. Para luego le hacerle sentarse, de nuevo, en la silla.- tienes que hacer caso...-le ordeno, mientras le peinaba suavemente con el cepillo.- tienes que ser todo un angelito...-comento con voz burlona._

_-Sí, mami.-respondió el niño- ¿por qué las flores? Eso es cosa de niñas..._

_-Los niños puros, también pueden ponerse flores blancas en el cabello...-informo mientras le colocaba, las flores blancas, en el cabello.- dentro de poco empezará la ceremonia y tienes que portarte bien...-le informo la mujer, al mismo tiempo que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Esta se levantó y dejo a Milo sentado en la silla. Al rato volvió vistiendo una larga túnica de color negra- vamos Milo... ya es hora... -el niño le tomo de la mano y le siguió._

_**Patio de la estancia.**_

_En el patio habían sido colocadas varias antorchas y varias personas estaban juntas en círculo. En el centro de este, alguien había dibujado una especie de estrella de cinco puntas._

_-¿Qué es eso mami?_

_-A callar, Milo, a partir de ahora... solo podrás hablar...-la mujer sonrió- si él te lo ordena..._

_-Y gemirá... como él ordena...-soltó uno con una áspera risa, varios soltaron risitas burlescas. La joven e inocente mente de Milo no entendía, a que venían esas risas y esas palabras._

_-Milo entra al círculo y acuéstate en la estrella.-ordeno la mujer..._

_-Mami tengo miedo...-el niño se aferró con fuerza a la mano de la mujer, algo le decía que no debía entrar a ese lugar._

_-Entra de una maldita vez mocoso.-rugió su madre, el niño le miro preocupado y algo asustado. Su piecito descalzo se movió y cuando estaba por entrar, al círculo, algo lo tomo de golpe y lo levanto por los aires._

_-Les diría que sintieran vergüenza de sus actos...-mascullo una voz fría y sutil a la vez- pero seres como ustedes no tienen vergüenza..._

_-¡GABRIEL!-Rugió uno de los hombres, mientras unas extrañas alas emergían debajo de su túnica._

_-Para no perder costumbre... su primer recurso es la violencia...-El hombre que le sujetaba en brazos cayo delicadamente al suelo.- No pienso permitir que lastimen al niño..._

_-Solo es el puritano... Te enseñaremos los placeres que tanto te niegas a disfrutar...-Milo tenia escondida su cabeza en el pecho del hombre. Se sentía seguro en sus brazos.- ATRAPENLOS...-lo que Milo escucho fue quejidos de agonía._

_-¿MIGUEL?-Grito uno ligeramente aterrado- RAFAEL, JOFIEL, URIEL... ESE MALDITO MANDO A TODOS SUS EMPLUMADOS...-El grito fue de rabia..._

_-Ve a esconderte...-le ordeno él que le tenía en sus brazos. __Milo entro corriendo a la casa... __Estaba muy asustado..._

_Fin del recuerdo._

El pecho de Milo subía y bajaba, estaba asustado... Ese recuerdo... Le iban a...

-No, no-cerro los ojos con fuerza- ellos...

-Eran demonios.-informo Mu, mientras tomaba el lloroso rostro entre sus brazos. La voz de Mu _"Les diría que sintieran vergüenza de sus actos... pero seres como ustedes no tienen vergüenza..."_

-¿Fuiste tú quien me salvo?-Mu asintió.- pero... ¿por qué...?

-Ya te lo explicaremos más adelante...-informo Saga mientras le acariciaba el pelo- cuando estemos en Francia, te iremos sacando las dudas que tienes de sobra...

-La sangre... ellos no eran mi verdadera familia-el chico les miro, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas- perdí la memoria, ella me dijo que me caí de un árbol...-murmuro.- ellos mataron a mi verdadera familia…

-Un demonio es capaz-comenzó Mu mientras le atraía hacia él- de fingir para hacer sentir placer a su víctima... Ella quería que sintieras un placer maternal... para tenerte sumiso...-Milo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Mu. Como lo había hecho cuando era un niño pequeño...

Desde la distancia, Kanon, les estaba vigilando. Mu y Saga eran un tanto pacifistas, por lo cual no podía dejarles solo por mucho tiempo. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que involuntariamente... Había algo más adornando lo que, sin duda, sería un magnifico cuadro...

-Dentro de poco te pondremos a salvo de nuevo...

_Continuara._


	4. Ángeles y Demonios

_Ángeles y Demonios_.

-Saga…-El mayor miro al niño, que caminaba entre él y Mu.- ¿Tú tienes otro nombre al igual que Mu?

-Si… que extraño que Mu te lo haya dicho…-miro con ligero reproche, al de cabellos lilas. Quien tuvo la sutileza, de hacerse el desentendido.- se supone que eso no deberías saberlo… aun.

-Es mejor mostrarle… que tenemos la suficiente confianza en él, para que el confié en nosotros-acoto una tercera voz idéntica a la de Saga. Los tres se dieron vuelta, Kanon se acercaba con paso calmo a los hombres- ¿O no te parece correcto Milo? Si queremos que confíes en nosotros… ¿No debemos mostrarte la misma confianza?-el niño de 14 años asintió.

-Me llamo Uriel…-informo Saga, luego de pensarlo un poco- ese es mi otro nombre…

-Tú estabas… esa noche…-Saga le miro de reojo- Ellos te mencionaron… Gabriel, Miguel, Uriel, Rafael y Jofiel…

-¿Sabes quiénes son?-pregunto Kanon tranquilo.

-Pues… Mu me dijo que se llama Gabriel… y Saga… también se llama Uriel…-comento el menor.

-No, Milo… ¿Quiénes son exactamente esas _personas_?-Milo se detuvo y miro atentamente a Kanon.- ¿Porque razón, se molestaron tanto cuando vieron a Mu… y los otros.?

-No se…-admitió.- ¿Cuál es tu otro nombre?

-Miguel.-informo Kanon con una pequeña sonrisa…-ese es mi otro nombre…

-Ellos parecieron preocuparse mucho cuando te vieron.-comento Milo- ¿Por qué?

-Sabes… ¿la historia del arcángel Miguel?-pregunto Kanon, mientras le embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si… fue el arcángel… ¿qué expulso a Satanás al infierno…?-trato de hacer su pregunta, lo menos dudosa posible. Milo, algo así recordaba de las clases de catecismo del colegio. Los otros se miraron, parecían contener la risa.

-Milo… ¿Te dormías en las clases de catecismo?-pregunto Mu… algo divertido. El chico sintió las mejillas arder, si se dormía un poco… La monja que daba esa clase era una mujer mayor y no sabía cómo mantener interesada a la clase.- Tomare eso como un si… Si Miguel fue quien derroto a los ángeles rebeldes. -Kanon soltó un bufido.

-¿Sabes quién es el Arcángel Gabriel?-Pregunto Kanon, tranquilo.

-Él que anuncio a María, que estaba embarazada-informo Milo, eso sí lo sabia.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Milo.-Saga le dedico una de sus calmas y cristalinas miradas…- ¿Crees en los ángeles?-Milo le miro, no entendía en esas palabras… Pero su mente no tardo en atar cabos… Retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Arcángel Gabriel-Miro algo aterrado a Mu, quien asintió- el mensajero de dios-el peli lila sonrió. Miro a Kanon.- Arcángel Miguel… general de los ejércitos celestiales. -Kanon cerró los ojos y asintió- Arcángel Uriel…-miro a Saga- el que lleva los favores de dios a los hombres…-Saga asintió, Milo se sintió marear.

_Sala de la mansión._

-Menos mal que lo agarraste Mu…-escucho, mientras sentía el curioso olor a perfume.- Te pasaste Saga… Le diste un colapso nervioso…-reconoció esa voz inmediatamente. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ahí? ¿No se supone que había ido a Francia? Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el señor Acuarus.- Ya reacciono…

-¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-pregunto Milo, apenas le vio. Ahora entendía, el por qué, se había ofendido la otra noche. Camus le miro algo perdido, como si no se esperara esa pregunta.

-Rafael…-informo antes de levantarse y mirar con reproche a los otros tres- no deben alterarlo de esa forma…-Reprendió suavemente.- Aun no está listo… es muy pequeño y estará confundido.

-Él, solo, saco conclusiones cuando le hice una pregunta…-se excuso Saga...-gracias por venir tan rápido de Francia...-dijo, Milo se sintió marear de nuevo ¿VENIR TAN RÁPIDO DE FRANCIA? ¿Pero cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

-¿Cuanto estuve dormido?-pregunto a punto de marearse de nuevo. Si le decían que varias horas, lo entendería y comensaria a sospechar que esos tres no sabían nada de atenciones medicas.

-Solo... 20 minutos...-Milo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, al escuchar la respuesta dada por Kanon.-o, tal vez, menos

-Pero...-miro aterrado a Camus- estabas en Francia...

-Si... Eso te lo explicaran ellos, luego-informo mientras salía de la habitación.-nos vemos en Francia...

-¿Como que nos vemos en Francia...?-Milo se bajo del sillón y corrió a la puerta del frente. La abrió, pero Camus no estaba por ningún lado... No había rastro del joven.- ¿Dónde está?

-Ya se fue...-informo Mu a sus espaldas.- el tiene que aguardar en Francia, con los demás.

-Pero... ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido?-voltio y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

-¿Como distinguen a los ángeles los humanos?-pregunto Mu, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente del mentón a Milo. Quien tenía sus ojos perdidos... en las dos alas que salían, de la espalda, del joven de cabellos lilas.

-Ustedes tienen Alas...-murmuro, antes de desmayarse de nuevo por la impresión.

-Solo falta que yo le ocasione un desmayo...-Kanon se acerco y tomo al chico en brazos- y el día está completo...-Mu cerró los ojos. Sus alas ya no eran visibles.- Saga, tú y Mu... váyanse preparando... partiremos al amanecer...

_Habitación de Milo._

-Estos… al parecer quieren romper el récord de cuantas veces en él día… Se desmaya un mismo chico-comento mientras arropaba a Milo- Camus, tiene razón… no dejas de ser un niño… Y puedes confundirte con facilidad…-Se acerco a las ventanas y se aseguro que estuvieran cerradas. Había algo que no le tenía tranquilo.

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón, que antes hubiera ocupado Mu, e invoco su espada. Esta apareció envainada. Prefería velar el sueño del muchacho unas horas… Porque si fueran ellos... ¿A quién más vendrían a buscar? Solo podían venir por alguien. Y ese alguien era quien dormía, arropado cuidadosamente, frente a él.

_Fuera de los terrenos de la casa._

-Que trabajo tan sencillo-infirmo el joven distraído- secuestrar un niño y llevarlo al camino de las tentaciones y los vicios.

-Te recuerdo-el rubio miro al joven- que la última vez, fracasamos.-Sintieron un golpe seco, cuando voltearon… Alguien más le acompañaba…-¿Qué haces aquí?

-En caso de que fracasen… me mando a matar al niño-informo el recién llegado- ver su sangre correr, será por demás, uno de mis mayores placeres…

-Tendrás ese placer…-El rubio le miro- si nosotros no llegamos a secuestrar al niño…

-Solo hay un emplumado que sabe pelear… Los otros… Son más "pacíficos"-hizo una mueca como si lo que acabara de decir le causara un gran asco.

-Con él es suficiente, para tener problemas… Miguel no es ningún tonto-comento el otro.

-Está él solo, no tiene a su ejército.-informo el recién llegado- no será un gran reto… Manténganlos entretenidos mientras voy por el niño, si veo que todo se complica. -Demostró un cuchillo de hoja dentada.- el señor… comerá, un corazón, esta noche…

-El corazón… de un Ángel reencarnado…-uno soltó una risa burlesca- sin duda, será todo un placer para nuestro señor…

-Minos… la prioridad, es llevarlo vivo… Debe abrir las puertas del infierno…-Radamanthys le miro de reojo.- Él o Miguel… son los únicos con esa capacidad… Son quienes van por las almas que caen en nuestros dominios…

-Miguel es imposible de corromper…Pero él, es un niño que no sabe lo que puede hacer…-Minos miro el reflejo del sol, que se escondía, en la hoja de su cuchillo.- pero yo tengo otra orden… Matarlo… Si ustedes no logran secuestrarlo…

-No te preocupes... atraparemos la niño... y a la primera oportunidad...-Radamanthys soltó una risa burlesca.- le enseñaremos los placeres al niño...

-Que dios les perdone-comento una calmada voz- esos pensamientos profanos con respecto a un inocente niño. Que les perdone y les de paz a sus almas corruptas.

-Uriel...-gruño Radamanthys, apenas escucho esa voz.- ¿no deberías estar barriendo los templos de él...? O mejor dicho... limpiando con tu lengua sus templos...

-Hay por favor Malchi Dael, que ÉL te perdone esas palabras...-el joven, sentado en la parte más alta del paredón, le miro tranquilo. Mientras el demonio sentía que la rabia le invadía.- no insultes mis labores celestiales...-El joven cruzo una pierna, por encima de la otra, mientras sus alas se hacían presentes.-No me obliguen a echarlos... No me gusta ser descortés... Espero que tengan algo de educación y se retiren ustedes solos...

-Solo porque un tonto, que solo sabe llevar favores, lo dice-Minos le miro feroz- no lo haremos...-le lanzo su cuchillo, pero este se desintegro antes de llegar al arcángel.- ¿Pero qué carajo?

- no solo llevo favores a los humanos-informo tranquilo- y cuido los terrenos de mi señor... Puedo llevar la paz a aquellos que la necesiten... y un arma, por ejemplo tu cuchillo, se destruye cuando entra en contacto con mi aura...

-Miguel...-gruño Shilpyd- él te envió... Tú jamás llegarías a una conclusión... como esa-sentía la sangre hervir... La presencia del arcángel, no era otra cosa, más que una hábil jugada del general de los cielos.

-Se te ah iluminado la cabeza...-comento el joven tranquilo- si, fue Miguel quien me envió... Por favor retírense... No creo, a pesar que me gustaría, que quieran que lleve paz a sus almas...

-Atrévete, mugroso emplumado...-gruño Minos, mientras hacía aparecer una espada- y te arrancare las plumas, una por una...

-Supongo, que quieres mis plumas...-Saga le miro tranquilo- para remplazar las que perdiste... Debes extrañar nuestro cielo, lleno de la luz...-Minos sujeto con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada.- que tu rechazaste...

-Prefiero mil veces el infierno...-Informo el hombre- antes que una existencia tan patética...

-Infierno... Al que te enviaremos en poco tiempo...-informo el joven tranquilo- espero que nuestro señor, un día logre salvar sus almas corruptas...

-Nosotros no queremos la salvación patética, que él propone-comento burlón Shilpyd.- Ahora que recuerdo... tú tienes una de las tres llaves... Tú, Uriel, el idiota de Miguel y Azrael. Tienen las piezas de la llave que abre la puerta del infierno...

-Él infierno fue sellado, ustedes... No me explico cómo se salieron...-Saga cerró los ojos- Pero el resto no saldrá de ese lugar...

-¿Cuanto apuestas Uriel?-pregunto Shilpyd- cuanto apuestas a que si saldremos todos...-solto una risa burlesca- y cuando lo hagamos... se acabara su patética existencia.

-Samael... las apuestas son un mal vicio...-comento el joven distraído, mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza- deberías tratar tus problemas con el juego... Ahora que lo pienso… Por eso lo traje a él.-Indico con la cabeza alguien parado detrás de los demonios. Mu estaba, con un rostro sumamente apacible, a varios metros de los demonios.- Si no me equivoco, puedes sanar a los que caen en los vicios…-Shilpyd trono los dientes.

-Sera mejor que se vayan demonios… regresen al lugar del cual vinieron-Comento el joven con una voz y mirada calma. Minos miro molesto al joven, dispuesto a atacarlo.

-Chicos… no es necesario.-Radamanthys miro sonriente a uno y otro- podremos venir luego… es claro que Miguel ah esta detrás de todo esto... muy bien, nos iremos…-Informo con una falsa educación. Los otros demonios, miraron sin entender, al joven de cabellera rubia.- Dile algo al niño, mensajero de pacotilla-miro burlón a Mu- A la que se descuide… terminare lo que empecé en la cabaña…-soltó una risa y desapareció del lugar con los otros dos.

-Tenemos que irnos…-comento al fin Saga, quien no había abandonado su anterior posición.

-Lo sé. Creo saber, por qué Kanon, postergo la salida…

-Sabia que estaban cerca-comento Saga, mientras se paraba y Mu se depositaba a su lado con un suave, y grácil, movimiento.- por eso no se arriesgo a salir…

_Habitación de Milo_

-Se fueron-informo Saga, cuando entro a la habitación. Su gemelo seguía donde estaba, con los ojos cerrados y las dos manos en la empuñadura de la espada envainada.

-No lo han hecho-informo Kanon, sin abrir los ojos- ellos nunca se van… Debemos estar atentos…

-Montare guardia, a fuera-informo Mu.

-En realidad, preferiría que lo hicieras dentro… Cuiden del niño-Kanon se levanto- yo montare guardia a fuera… Saga… vigila los pasillos que comunican a las habitaciones…-miro al de cabellera lila.-no te alejes del niño, ellos siempre esperan agazapados en las sombras.-el de cabellos lilas asintió, mientras el segundo gemelo abandonaba la habitación.

-Mu…

-Esteremos bien… Nadie se acercara a Milo, mientras yo lo cuide… Mientras nosotros le cuidemos-informo el joven. Saga soltó un suspiro y abandono la habitación, para comenzar a montar guardia en los pasillos.

_Tejado._

Kanon estaba sentado en el tejado, desde donde estaba, podía moverse sin problema y cuidar todo el exterior. Su espada, descansaba en su vaina pendiendo de su cintura. Aunque no pudiera verlos, sabía que ellos andaban al asecho. Un paso en falso… y se llevarían a Milo o lo matarían… Pero todo podría ser peor…

-Podrían destruirle y se acabaría su existencia…-susurro, realmente… Eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

_Bosque._

-Hay… Radamanthys-Minos miro molesto al joven de cabellos rubios- Eran dos emplumados solos…

-Tal vez… Pero, Samael no era rival para ellos…-informo el joven sonriente, ganándose una mirada feroz del mencionado.- ya lo dijo el idiota de Uriel, Gabriel puede "detener" los vicios… -miro burlón a su par- accidentalmente me dio una idea…

_Continuara._

* * *

Nota: lo que está escrito _**lo saque**_ de varios portales, poniendo solamente _**lo que se repetía**_ en varios de ellos. No soy una experta en el tema, por lo tanto me base en ellos y en lo dicho por otra autora Archangel of Fire a quien agradezco su ayuda junto con la de TsukihimePrincess.

_**No es necesario leer la información, la puse como "nota de color".**_

_Demonios. __(Hasta el momento aparecidos)_

_Malchi Dael (Radamanthys)_

Obsesiona a que poseas a otra persona aunque sea por la fuerza o con magias negras.

_Samael (Shilpyd)_

Samael (ángel de la tentación) Vicios, pasiones que te hacen caer en adicciones y las tentaciones.

_Molotch (Minos)_

Sacrifica a los niños y adora el sufrimiento de los seres más nobles.

* * *

_Ángeles_ (Hasta el momento aparecidos)

Miguel (Kanon)

El arcángel Miguel es el comandante de los ejércitos celestiales. Fue él quien expulsó a Satanás y a sus ángeles rebeldes y quien peleará con el Dragón que menciona el Apocalipsis.

Su principal función es proteger a las personas de las fuerzas demoníacas y los malos espíritus y, entre los dones que le puede pedir, están la valentía y la fuerza de voluntad. El arcángel Miguel es, ante todo, el enemigo de Satanás. También es el ángel de la muerte ya que se dice que le ofrece a las almas la oportunidad de redimirse antes de morir. Su tercera labor es la de pesar las almas en una balanza perfecta en el dí a del Juicio Final.

* * *

Uriel (Saga)

Uriel es el arcángel del arrepentimiento y la retribución, así como también el arcángel de la justicia, la paz y de la salvación. Uriel, junto con Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, es uno de los cuatro arcángeles que fueron destinados a cuidar de la Tierra.

Las virtudes asociadas a Uriel son principalmente la paz, la armonía, la justicia, la estabilidad, la claridad mental, la visión de la verdad y la disposición a reconocer y enmendar las propias faltas

El puede proveer los siguientes dones: paz interior, arrepentimiento y voluntad para enmendarse, conexión con la voz interior del alma y capacidad para entender lo que ésta nos dice, sabiduría para entender por qué las cosas son como son y de qué forma lo aparentemente negativo es muchas veces dispuesto para futuro bien de nuestro espíritu, paciencia, confianza en Dios, control de la ira y el temor, renovación de la esperanza, provisión, éxito material e inspiración artística (sobre todo en la Poesía).

* * *

Rafael (Camus)

Rafael ha sido considerado como patrono de los médicos y de los sanadores espirituales, como también el Ángel de la Ciencia y el protector de la Medicina. Rafael, cuyo nombre significa "Medicina de Dios", es el arcángel de la salud (física, emocional, mental y espiritual) y de la sanación, aunque también se encarga de la protección de los viajeros y de los noviazgos y matrimonios. El arcángel Rafael tiene las funciones de velar por la salud de la Tierra y curar a los hombres, proteger a los viajeros y a los noviazgos y matrimonios.

Las virtudes asociadas a Rafael son la visión espiritual, la inspiración de la verdad, la integridad, la previsión, la salud no solo física sino emocional, mental y espiritual.

Los dones son: capacidad para sanar , don de ciencias sobre todo en el área de la Medicina, inspiración

* * *

Gabriel (Mu)

Muchos expertos en el tema de los ángeles han planteado que, en virtud de su rol de Mensajero Divino, Gabriel es el arcángel más cercano a la Humanidad, por lo cual se le ha llamado "Embajador Jefe ante la Humanidad". Ligado igualmente a su papel de comunicador, se ha planteado que Gabriel es el responsable de cierto tipo de gestión en las relaciones humanos/ángeles, humanos/Naturaleza y humanos/humanos. El arcángel Gabriel está asociado a las virtudes de la pureza, la ascensión, y la resurrección.

Sus cualidades, además de aquellas derivadas de las virtudes espirituales que representa y ministra, son la disciplina, la alegría, la realización, entre otras.

El puede otorgar los siguientes dones: creatividad, desarrollo artístico, pureza, ascensión espiritual, autodisciplina, austeridad, ascetismo, felicidad, alegría, clarividencia e interpretación de sueños y profecías liberación de hábitos negativos y vicios, etc.

* * *

Jofiel (Dohko)

Jofiel es el arcángel de la sabiduría, la iluminación y el intelecto. Algunos piensan que fue él quien expulsó a Adán y Eva del Paraíso y, con una espada de fuego, se quedó guardando el camino al Árbol de la Vida. A diferencia de Miguel, Gabriel y Rafael, Jofiel es un arcángel que se ha manifestado muy poco al hombre, un arcángel cuya naturaleza está investida de misterio. Jofiel está asociado a virtudes como la sabiduría, la iluminación, la inteligencia, la apertura mental y la libertad que brota de la disolución de la ignorancia, la espiritualización de la mente y la emancipación de las ataduras interiores que operan en la mente. Jofiel puede otorgar los dones espirituales de la sabiduría, la iluminación, la claridad mental, el deseo de conocimiento, la reflexión profunda, la introspección que conduce al autoconocimiento, la liberación de la estrechez mental y los prejuicios, la liberación del orgullo, la inspiración (principalmente inspiración filosófica y artística)

* * *

Azrael (¿?)

Se cree que Azrael le trajo un manojo de tierra a Dios para crear a Adán y por consiguiente ganó su título como el Ángel de Muerte. Azrael guarda un rollo de humanidad en el que los nombres de los condenados son circulados en negro y los nombres de los benditos, en luz. Cuando el día de la muerte de una persona se acerca, una hoja con el nombre de la persona en él se cae del árbol bajo el trono de Dios. Después de cuarenta días que han pasado, Azrael debe acompañar el alma del individuo de su cuerpo hasta su destino. Azrael será el último en morir. Él es el ángel que acompaña toda alma después de ir al Cielo o Infierno.


	5. Viaje a Francia parte I

_Viaje a Francia parte I: Una historia y un problema._

_Poco tiempo después de su creación, a Azrael le fue asignado el estudio de algo que hasta el momento no se comprendía muy bien en el Cielo: la disposición de las almas humanas tras la muerte._

_En efecto, se conocía que algunas almas habían llegado al Cielo, como consecuencia de méritos adquiridos en la mecánica de la reencarnación y el olvido (al volver a nacer), pero no se sabía a dónde iban las otras almas y qué pasaba exactamente con las almas tras la muerte. Fue ante esa situación que Azrael se ofreció a rastrear las almas de los humanos, algo que hasta ese momento ningún ángel había hecho bien, siendo él el primero en conseguirlo._

* * *

_Sin embargo lo que halló fue indignante: muchos humanos, particularmente los de peor naturaleza, estaban siendo torturados en el llamado "reino inferior". Y es que, en sus inicios, tal reino era un lugar de oscuridad, aislamiento, soledad, vacío y ausencia de Dios, pero no era un lugar de torturas. Los demonios lo habían convertido, sin autorización de Dios, en un espacio de suplicio y perversa mortificación. Ya no era más el Sheol: era el Infierno._

_Cuando Azrael dio las noticias en el Cielo, la indignación general se encendió, pues, además de infligir torturas, los demonios a veces osaban destruir a ciertas almas. Tomándose así una potestad, que ni él mismo Dios había ejercido pese a ser el único con derecho moral para hacerlo. Pero también, según informó Azrael, los demonios estaban reteniendo almas que no habían cometido faltas suficientes para ser llevadas al "reino inferior". Finalmente, aquellos crueles ángeles caídos procuraban retener eternamente a las almas que no destruían, cometiendo con ello, la injusticia de pretender dar un castigo eterno e infinito a quienes tenían una culpa finita._

_Como contramedida a tanta injusticia y compensación a su labor, Azrael ascendió al rango de Arcángel, comprometiéndose en dicho ascenso con la labor de asegurarse de que ninguna alma se dirigiera equivocadamente a un lugar que no fuera el Cielo. Él y su hueste, de ángeles seguidores, ayudarían a los espíritus de los muertos a librarse de sus cadenas, rescatarían almas salvables de los dominios de Satán, e impedirían a los ángeles caídos tomar cualquier alma que no les perteneciese._

_Fue así que el Arcángel de la Muerte y sus ángeles comenzaron sus misiones de reconocimiento en busca de almas por salvar en el Infierno. Pero ayudar a los muertos no era suficiente, por lo que Azrael les dijo a sus ángeles que debían ayudar a los humanos vivos a prepararse para la muerte, a comprenderla, aceptarla y no temerla si sus actos eran buenos._

* * *

_Pasado el tiempo, entre los seres de luz llegó a pensarse que Azrael y su coro rechazaban hasta cierto punto el Cielo. Finalmente Azrael expresó su decisión de autoexiliarse junto a su coro, no porque él y sus ángeles no amaran la compañía celestial, sino porque su compasión por los humanos era tan grande que preferían servir a Dios en la oscuridad. Con tal de evitar que las almas sufriesen un destino injusto al morir. Se convirtieron entonces en abnegados ángeles, en seres que iluminaban los lúgubres territorios de la muerte. Con la blancura impoluta de su ardiente bondad._

-Eso quiere decir...-Milo, miro atentamente a Mu. Este le había leído ese fragmento, del libro que leía en ese instante- ¿qué hay un ángel en el infierno?

-Se podría decir, que parte de sus funciones las hace en el mundo a donde fueron exiliados. –Milo le miro atentamente- los caídos-informo el chico, no quería perturbar al niño de 14 años... Milo pareció pensar la situación- ¿qué sucede?

-No, solo pensaba... ¿Qué religión es la correcta?-Mu abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba esa pregunta esperaba una que tuviera que ver con Azrael o los demonios.

-La que tú creas que es la correcta-informo el arcángel.-no me gusta meterme en esos temas... Pero seguramente Dohko te hará un debate de los buenos, cualquier duda que pueda llevar a la sabiduría es bienvenida.

-¿Y eso?-el chico le miro perdido.

-Las dudas, son las que abren el camino hacia el conocimiento-informo el joven- si no hay dudas, no hay conocimiento.

-Ah...-el joven miro su comida.- ¿No piensas comer?

-Comí con los demás… mientras tu dormías.-al chico se le sonrojaron las mejillas.

-Debes de pensar que soy un perezoso.-comento algo apenado-nunca duermo tanto…

-No te preocupes, debido al estado en que te encuentras… Por eso duermes tanto, tu mente quiere descansar y asimilar la situación.-informo Mu, mientras seguía leyendo el libro- termina de comer… Partiremos.

-¿A dónde?

-Francia.-Informo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Tienes que aparecer siempre así, señor.

-No me digas señor-informo Kanon.

-Peros eres un arcángel…-Informo Milo- eres quien dirige los ejércitos de los cielos.

-Y Mu el mensajero… y al él no le tratas de usted-Informo Kanon mientras tomaba una fruta. Milo se sonrojo un poco- puedes tratarme como a un igual Milo-informo- decirme usted, me hace sentir viejo…

-Chicos-Saga entro.-tenemos que irnos…En unas horas estará saliendo el alba… Y nosotros tenemos un avión que tomar.

-¿Avión?-Milo termino de comer y les miro- pero… ¿ustedes no tienen alas?-los tres estallaron en risas.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Supongamos que, nosotros, podemos volar…-Kanon apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de Milo- pero tú no…

-Ah… tomaran un avión… porque yo no soy un arcángel como ustedes…-el chico parecía algo avergonzado, por las molestias causadas a los mayores.

-Algo así.-informo Saga- tenemos que cuidarte, nosotros podríamos subirte a cualquier avión y esperarte en Francia. Pero no es seguro.

-¿Y por qué no es seguro?

-¿Ya te olvidaste lo que casi te hacen en tu colegio?-pregunto Mu indiferente, ganándose una doble mirada de reproche. Milo miro al suelo avergonzado, recordar eso le hacía sentir la piel de gallina.- Por eso no te subimos, solo, a un avión…

-Entendí…-el chico se levantó de la mesa y se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

-Te pasaste…-gruño Saga.- menos tacto, imposible.

-Entendió…-el chico volvió la vista a su libro- ¿por qué ocultarle esa realidad?

-Por qué solo tiene 14 años…-informo Kanon, no muy simpático- es un niño Mu… hay veces que desearía que fueras más… "sensible" cuando dices las cosas…-Mu le miro indiferente y prosiguió con su lectura.

-Voy a hablar con él…-informo Saga, para salir de la habitación.

-Voy a terminar de preparar mis cosas…-comento Mu, la cara de pocos amigos de Kanon le hacía saber, que se había ido un poco de lengua.

_Habitación de Milo._

-Milo… ¿te dormiste de nuevo?-Saga se acercó con una manta, que saco, de un armario. Estaba dispuesto a tapar al niño cuando este le miro por encima de su hombro- no llores… Mu no lo dijo con mala intensión.

-¿Por qué me protegen?

-Eh…-Saga trato de buscar ayuda, que obviamente no habia serca, no quería responder eso.

-No digas porque si… Porque hay niños, en peores situaciones que yo…

-Lo sé-informo el joven, mientras se sentaba en la cama.-pero nosotros estamos aquí por otra razón…

-¿Cuál?

-Hace mucho tiempo, unos demonios escaparon de la oscuridad… Esos demonios, desataron los males en la tierra… -Milo le miro atentamente- nosotros estamos aquí para detenerles…

-¿Y a dónde vengo entrar yo en todo esto?

-Digamos… que eres especial-paso su mano por el cuello de Milo y tomo la cadena y la levanto para que Milo pudiera ver el dije.- esto… ¿alguna vez le miraste atentamente?

-Si… Él me lo dio…-informo Milo, refiriendose a Camus, mientras volvía a poner la cadena debajo de su remera.- esa noche…

-¿Sabes que significan y que son?-el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Un pergamino, una hoja de árbol, una espada y una guadaña…-informo Milo, no entendía el porqué de las dos armas, la hoja de árbol y el pergamino. Saga hizo un movimiento con sus manos y saco una cadena de plata como la de Milo.- ¿tienes una igual?

-Similar…-informo el joven, Milo la tomo en sus manos, Saga no se la descolgó del cuello.- esta es distinta…-Milo miro la espada (que parecía ser de fuego), el sol y un pergamino.-esos son mis símbolos…

-Es un medallón curioso… ¿Mu y Kanon tienen el mismo?

-No, solo Kanon…-informo Saga, antes de revolverle el pelo al chico.- Eres un chico especial, por eso te cuidamos de ellos.

-¿Especial por qué? ¿Tiene que ver con el collar?-Milo le miro atento- Estoy seguro que él, lo busco cuando… cuando... me atacaron.-informo en un susurro.

-Supongo.-informo Saga distraído- vamos… Kanon y Mu nos deben estar esperando.

-¿Puedes responderme una última pregunta?-pregunto el chico mientras se bajaba de la cama.

-¿Cuál?-Saga le miro curioso.

-¿Por qué tengo este collar?

-Eso lo sabrás más adelante… pero hay algo que tienes que saber-Saga miro seriamente a Milo.-pase lo que pase, jamás te separes de él.

-Está bien…-informo el chico, lo haría de todas maneras. Por alguna extraña razón, jamás quería sacarse el collar. Ni siquiera para dormir o bañarse.

-Vamos…-Saga le tendió un abrigo a Milo.-va a llover.

_Entrada._

El auto estaba detenido en la entrada, Milo miro con nostalgia el lugar que le había servido de "hogar" desde que tenía siete años… Sintió que le apoyaban una mano sobre el hombro y se encontró con la tranquila mirada de Kanon.

-Vamos…-empujo suavemente al chico y este subió al auto.- ya es hora de irnos.

* * *

-¿A qué parte de Francia iremos?-pregunto Milo, mientras subía al auto.

-Tú iras…-le informo Saga, sentado en el lugar del copiloto- estar cerca de ti es delatar tu ubicación.

-¿Porque es tan importante… Qué nadie sepa dónde estoy?-pregunto el chico mientras miraba distraido por la ventana. Esperaba, que no le dieran la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Ya lo sabrás.-informo Kanon, y ahi estaba la tipica respuesta..

-¿Por qué no pueden decirme? Ya tanto secreto me es molesto… más si tiene que ver con migo.-los tres mayores le miraron atentamente (Mu desde el reflejo retrovisor), mientras Milo se cruzaba de brazos y daba señal de berrinche.

-¿Nos estás haciendo un berrinche?-pregunto Saga algo sorprendido, no se creía lo que veía.- ¿no estas grandecito?

-No, si quisiera hacer berrinche-Milo le miro atentamente- haría algo mucho peor… Algo que sé, que les preocuparía.

-¿Como que…?-Milo se quitó el cinturón- Milo, eso no es hacer berrinche-informo Mu, algo divertido. El niño miro por la ventana, Saga y Kanon sonrieron divertidos. Si los berrinches de Milo eran eso… pues que hiciera los que quisiera.

-Milo, ponte el cinturón-ordeno Saga.- ya párale, con tu "berrinche"…-informo.

-Este no es el berrinche.-informo Milo burlón.-ya les eh dicho que puedo hacer algo mucho peor… Como berrinche.

-¿A sí? ¿Qué?-pregunto Mu, mientras se detenía en un semáforo. Milo abrió la puerta y se bajó presuroso.-MILO…

-Sera posible…-Kanon y Saga se bajaron del auto, luego de quitarse los cinturones de seguridad.

-te vemos en el aeropuerto-informo Saga. Para luego salir tras el niño.-no puede hacer esto a modo de berrinche.

-Puede y lo hace…-informo Kanon, que corría a la par de su hermano.- ¿Dónde se metió?-Miro hacia todos lados.-ve a buscarle por allí.-Ambos chicos se separan, tenían que buscar al niño.

* * *

-Milo… si será posible.-gruño Saga- tenía razón, a la hora de hacer berrinche, se manda los peores.

_Bar._

Milo estaba sentado en un pequeño bar, cercano al lugar de donde se había bajado. Había visto a los gemelos, pasar corriendo por la ventana. Como tenía su billetera, una de las pocas cosas, que le habían traído del colegio… iba a darse un pequeño desayuno.

-Aquí tienes pequeño-un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos de un curioso color le dejo, el pedido en la mesa.- Pareces divertido

-No lo creo.-comento el joven distraído, mientras revolvía el contenido de su tasa.- no estoy divertido…

-¿Esperas a alguien?

-Sí.-Eso creo, porque si no me encuentra… No sé qué hare.

-Pues bébete tu chocolate-informo el rubio- se te va a enfriar. -Milo revolvió una vez más su chocolate caliente, antes de llevarse la tasa a los labios.

_Cocina._

-¿Qué le pusiste Byaku?-pregunto Minos mientras afilaba el cuchillo.

-Nada importante, algo que le hará sentir desorientado y acalorado… Sentirá que le falta el aire y saldrá de este lugar.-Informo el rubio sonriente- ya sabes, la magia negra y las pociones, están entre mis preferencias.

-Lo sé muy bien Mastema-informo el otro, escucho un ruido y salió de la cocina.- Esperare afuera.-informo antes de salir y dejar al hombre solo.

_Calles._

-¿Dónde se metió?-Kanon daba vueltas y miraba todo atentamente, escucho un ruido y miro tras él. Su hermano se puso en pie, había caído de rodillas al aterrizar.- ¿sentiste eso?

-Si, por eso vine…-informo Saga- si no le encontramos pronto, puede estar en peligro…

-Este chico…-Kanon cerró los ojos y se masajeo las sienes.- búscalo desde el cielo, yo lo hare desde tierra.

-Está bien.-Saga remonto vuelo nuevamente.- esto no puede estar pasándonos…- miraba todo desde las alturas.-sin duda Milo, sabe cómo hacer el peor de los berrinches… Aunque no sé si, esto, entra dentro de la categoría de berrinche.

_Bar._

Milo se quitó el abrigo, sentía una extraña sensación de calor en el cuerpo. Solo había bebido un sorbo del chocolate. Apenas sus papilas gustativas entraron en contacto con este, sintió un extraño regusto en su boca.

-Ese chocolate sabe espantoso…-murmuro el chico para sí, ignorando la mirada burlona del mesero y "dueño" del lugar. Se quitó un poco el cabello del rostro-ojala no le tuviera tan largo…

* * *

-Con la cantidad que debiste de haber bebido-gruño el joven, por lo bajo, estaba seguro que había le habia visto beber. Varias veces.- tendrías que estar muriéndote del calor y estarías saliendo afuera a tomar fresco. -Milo se levantó de su lugar, se acercó al mostrador, poniéndose la campera y saco la billetera.

-¿Cuánto es?-pregunto el chico. El rubio le cobro el chocolate, espero que el chico saliera y luego se acercó a la tasa.

-Casi ni bebió…-gruño-pero no importa, los efectos de la bebida harán mella en él…

-Por tu bien que así sea…-informo Minos, sentado en la barra.- aunque pensándolo bien… que se rebele, me gusta cuando los niños tratan de proteger sus miserables existencias.

-No debe matarlo.

-Ya se…-gruño el de cabellos plata- pero, puedo hacerle un par de cortes en ese lindo rostro.-el hombre, salió tras el chico.

_Calles._

Ahora es cuando odio, no conocer esta ciudad… gruño para sus adentros. Caminaba por las calles, abrazado por las luces naturales de ese nublado medio día. Miro hacia los costados, supuso que tendría que buscar una plaza y quedarse ahí. Se detuvo en una esquina, esperaría que la luz le permitiera el paso. Sintió como alguien rodeaba su cintura y apoyaban algo puntiagudo contra uno de sus costados.

-No grites, ni llames a los emplumados.-Ordeno esa persona mientras deslizaba, lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos, por debajo de la chaqueta de Milo.- solo hazlo si quieres terminar con las tripas para afuera.-ojala que lo haga. Secuestrarlo es aburrido, matarlo ES divertido. El semáforo le dio paso y Milo comenzó a caminar a la par del hombre este le indicaba los pasos.- cuidado niño, no hagas ninguna estupidez…

-No me lastimes…

-Te aseguro.-el hombre le dedico una sádica mirada plata- que me muero de ganas de lastimarte, pero no puedo…-Milo se puso pálido- camina y nada de hacer estupideces.

* * *

Minos condujo al chico hacia un callejón… A cada paso Milo se sentía marear, su paso se volvía tambaleante. Lo poco que había bebido, porque las otras veces que había intentado algo le decía que no lo hiciera, comenzaba hacerle efecto.

-¿Qué me pasa?-la visión de Milo comenzaba a hacerse borrosa- ¿Qué me hiciste?

-Justo que faltan un par de calles, ahora te vienes a marear. -gruño Minos.-No te eh hecho nada todavía-gruño nuevamente- cuando te haga algo te vas a enterar.- Escucho que le niño murmuraba algo, pero no entendió que. Seguramente alguna estupidez.

* * *

_Miguel._

El joven se detuvo ¿Acaso acababa de escuchar la voz de Milo? Miro por encima de su hombro y se dio vuelta, la voz de Milo venía del otro lado.

-Dudo que me hayas llamado por nada…-gruño el chico.-no están usando sus poderes, por eso no puedo localizar a los demonios.

* * *

_Uriel_

Saga se detuvo a mitad de su vuelo. Milo… su voz había sonado muy cerca. No estaba lejos.

-Un angelito.-el arcángel miro hacia un costado y se encontró con una niña de seis años, que miraba sorprendida desde la ventana. Le dedico una sonrisa y se fue de ahí.-MAMI, MAMI, VI UN ANGELITO.

* * *

-Menos mal que era una niña…-murmuro el joven, mientras seguía volando, hacia donde había escuchado el llamado de Milo…-Señor, que nada le haya pasado.

_Continuara._


	6. Viaje a Francia parte II

_Viaje a Francia parte II._

Minos llego a una casa abandonada de aire colonial… Por suerte, era una zona dejada en el abandono… Solo había personas marginales… Que la sociedad llevaba a los límites de la marginalidad y luego a las adicciones. Si alguno vio al hombre con el niño de 14 años, no les importo. A esas personas, ya no les importaba lo que le pasara al prójimo.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de hierro y entro con el chico. Cuando se acercó a la inmensa puerta de roble, esta se abrió gracias a quien esperaba del otro lado.

-Ya era hora…-gruño, Milo escucho esa voz y sintió el miedo subirle por la espalda. Estaba desorientado, su mirada era borrosa y su caminar errático, pero reconocía esa voz.

-No fastidies Abrameleck…-gruño el de cabellos plata.- ayúdame, que el niño pesa.-Entre los dos tomaron al niño y lo entraron.- ¿Ya está todo listo?-pregunto cuando puso a Milo contra el suelo para ayudar a cerrar la puerta.

-Faltan que lleguen los demás-informo el chico- todavía hay que preparar la estrella y el circulo...-informo- Les encontré algo para hacer a tentaciones y lujuria.

-¿Realmente te crees que lo harán?-pregunto mientras agarraba de nuevo a Milo-ni te creas que te escaparas muchacho-gruño, dado que Milo se había comenzado a escapar. A pesar de estar con sus sentidos alterados, el chico aún tenía su mente consiente y sabía que estaba en grave peligro.

-Lo harán... de seguro ya terminaron y están haciendo de las suyas...-informo el chico, mientras tomaba el rostro de Milo con una de sus manos- ¿Que le dio?

-Algo para desorientarlo-informo- pero esta consiente... sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor...

-De seguro no te alegra de verme...-informo el chico burlón.

-Valentine...-susurro el chico.-por favor...

-Llévalo arriba y enciérralo en uno de los cuartos. No le toques-informo mientras Minos comenzaba a llevarse al chico.- y con no tocarlo... incluye el dañarle. A por cierto...-le dio algo a Minos- tiene que ser con sangre de un ser virgen.

-Necesitan esto, para terminar la inscripción...-gruño, quien Milo identificaba como Minos.- de seguro terminaron la primera parte... pero les falta las inscripciones finales... Camina...-comenzó a llevarse a Milo por un pasillo-vigila que no se acerquen los emplumados.

-No lo harán... y si llegan. Rocié casi toda la casa con Nafta, si vienen solo es necesario un fosforo para acabar con todo...

-A ellos no les afectara mucho.

-Pero al niño si.-informo Valentine burlón.- morirá antes de que ellos lleguen a él.

_Habitación, casa abandonada._

Minos dejo caer a Milo sobre un colchón en el suelo. El chico intento moverse, pero el hombre puso una rodilla sobre su pecho y el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Por favor...-susurro el chico.

-Calma niño...-informo Minos, con un tono dulce- no me interesa tu cuerpo... Bueno, me interesa lastimarte, pero no de esa forma...-apretó un poco la hoja del cuchillo, contra la garganta de Milo. El chico dejo libre una pequeña queja, mientras un pequeño hilito de sangre salía del diminuto corte. Minos retiro el cuchillo y lamio la herida del cuello de Milo. Quería saber a qué sabia la sangre del niño. Tomo con una de sus manos la cara del niño.- tu sangre, dice que eres virgen...-informo burlon.

-Por favor...-Minos tomo una de las manos de Milo- no me haga da...-el chico dejo libre una queja, por lo cual no pudo continuar con su suplica, cuando Minos realizo un corte en la palma de su mano izquierda. Minos puso algo en su mano y se la hizo cerrar.

-Cuando la tiza se tiña de rojo, con tu sangre, abrirás la mano...-informo mientras le obligaba al chico aferrar la tiza blanca.- es una tiza que hacen los chicos... tiene hueso molido y otras cosas...-paso de nuevo su lengua por el cuello de Milo, para saborear la sangre.- tu sangre es muy deliciosa... Espero que el señor, me permita hacerte otros cortes... Una vez que hayas sido de él.

-Suéltame...-el chico intento liberar su mano, como estaba bajo los efectos de la poción del otro demonio sus movimientos eran algo pobres..-Maldito infeliz...-Milo intento liberar su mano, pero Minos apretó con más fuerza, dejando que los huesos dejaran libres unos pequeños ruidos al fisurarse. En el rostro de Milo se presentó una mueca de dolor y un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios...

-Oh...-Minos sonrió- estabas por gritar... quiero escucharte gritar...-Apretó con más fuerza la mano del niño, terminando de fisurar los huesos.- grita.-Ordeno. Milo hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no darle el gusto al hombre.- ¿No vas a gritar?-apretó con más fuerza la mano, al mismo tiempo que unos pequeños hilos de sangre se escurrían por la muñeca y seguían su trayecto por el brazo.-Grita...

-No...-Milo ahogo el grito, de forma más efectiva que la primera vez.

-No me hagas usar la violencia...-Minos se sentó sobre el vientre Milo, sin soltarle la mano y asegurándose de que la presión en la mano herida, no disminuyera.-te puedo asegurar que ahí si gritaras...

-Muérete...-gruño Milo.

-No muchacho.-Minos pasó el filo de su cuchillo por el pómulo derecho de Milo. El joven de 14 años se quedó quieto, sabía que un movimiento en falso y podría perder el ojo.- compórtate... aquí no hay emplumados para ayudarte...-le bajo un poco y lo paso por la mejilla de Milo. Para luego pasar el cuchillo por los labios del chico.- me estoy tentando en cortarte los labios...-el hombre quito el cuchillo de los labios del menor.-pero si te corto los labios, el señor se enojara...

-Suéltame...-Milo intento zafar su muñeca, Minos volvió a hacer más presión en esta.-me lastimas... suéltame...

-Oh... música para mis oídos-el hombre cerro los ojos, para disfrutar las quejas de Milo.- vamos niño...-paso su mano libre por las mejillas de Milo- sigue... me encanta escuchar los lamentos...-abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y bajo la mirada molesto, Milo le había agarrado un dedo con los dientes.-COMO TE ATREVES...-Soltó la mano izquierda de Milo y le abofeteó. Haciendo que el chico suelte su mano.- sabía que ustedes eran un montón de perros... pero no esperaba que me lo confirmaras tu...-se lamio el pequeño hilo de sangre que salió de las marcar de la mordida. Miro la tiza... Esta estaba por completo roja.- Por lo que veo, ya está...-sonrió, miro atentamente al muchacho y le quito el cinturón.-hora de atarte, muchacho...-puso a Milo boca abajo y le amarro las manos con el cinturón.

-Suéltame...-gruño el chico, mientras en vano intentaba liberar sus manos del agarre del demonio- ¿quién eres? ¿Qué les hice?- Minos agarro un trapo y amordazó a Milo.

-escucharte decir estupideces irrita...-informo el hombre- soy Molotch, el asesino de niños... Soy un demonio.-informo sonriente, aunque la mirada borrosa de Milo... no la aprecio como debía.- y que nos hiciste... robarte las almas que nos pertenecían y encerrarnos con Miguel en el infierno...-Milo dejo libre una queja que parecía un ¿Qué?-Sabes algo... mirar esa expresión de cordero degollado, solo me causa un deseo...-busco algo con la mirada y sonrió al verlo. Se alejó de Milo y lo tomo.- ¿sabes cuál es?-Vio que, Milo, se estaba escapando nuevamente. Se acercó a él y le pateo el vientre, para luego golpearle la cabeza con un palo. El chico cayó aturdido... Minos le tomo de la capucha y lo acostó en el colchón nuevamente.-quietito niño lindo…- se acercó a la puerta y se encontró con Valentine- aquí tienes la tiza… Mantén al de las tentaciones y al de la lujuria, muy ocupados… No es prudente tenerles bajo el mismo techo de un virgen…

-Lo se… como tampoco es prudente tenerte a ti bajo el mismo techo que un niño-Valentine tomo la tiza- el niño, debe ser para él amo… Si el luego desea compartirlo, es otra cosa.-El joven de cabellera rosa claro y corta cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave.-vamos.

_Calles._

Un joven de ojos verdes, de mirada pura, y cabellos castaños caminaba tranquilo. Hacia voluntariado en ese barrio abandonado por la sociedad. Ayudaba a las personas a salir de ese poso en el que se encontraban. Al pasar, por la acera de enfrente, por la casa en donde se escondían momentáneamente los demonios se detuvo. Miro el lugar preocupado, miro la dirección… Sabia, por los chicos con lo que trabajaba. Que ese era uno de los lugares donde conseguían las drogas.

-Hay muchos ahí… que tramaran…-presto atención al ambiente que salía de esa casa. Había algo más en ese lugar- ¿un ser de luz?... ¿Qué hace uno de los nuestros ahí?-Miro hacia los costados y se acercó a la casa… Salto la reja de hierro y entro al maltratado jardín. Podía sentir la presencia de muchos en ese lugar… Tranquilamente eran cuatro o cinco. Ya uno era malo, dos peor y tres… no había palabra para calificar lo que significaban tres o más… Se acercó a la parte trasera de la casa y encontró una ventana rota. Soltó un suspiro y se acercó a esta. Escucho un ruido y se dio vuelta…-ah eres tu…-se llevó la mano al pecho- casi me matas del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el recién llegado, al poco tiempo apareció el homologo físico de este.

-Hay uno de los nuestros adentro-informo mientras se alejaba de la ventana rota.

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta-informo Kanon.

-Escuchen… si entramos los tres…-el chico les miro fijamente- habrá problemas…

-¿Que propones…?

-Déjenme entrar a mi…-informo, si ven que tardo en salir o hay problemas visibles ingresen…

-Ten cuidado…-Kanon vio al chico entrar.-Saga… sube al techo y busca alguna ventana por la cual entrar en caso de ser necesario.

-Sí.

_Comedor de la casa._

El chico avanzaba con paso silencioso, estaba entrando a la guarida del enemigo… Bueno una guarida pasajera. En el suelo había jeringas y demás cosas. Continuo su andar sigiloso, sentía olor a gasolina, ese lugar estaba bañado en esa sustancia.

-En caso de emergencia, de seguro prenderán este lugar fuego…-salió al vestíbulo de la casa, todo estaba vacío. Dio un par de pasos y se detuvo a centímetros de la escalera. Espero solo dos segundos y se agachó a tiempo. Antes de que la espada de Minos le rebane la cabeza.-Sabia que todo estaba muy tranquilo…-invoco su espada.

-Vaya… si es el tierno de Zadkiel-informo el demonio divertido.- que hace el idiota violeta por aquí…

-Me estaba preguntando lo mismo, con respecto a ti…-escucho un ruido y alzo la mirada. Valentine miraba todo recargado en los pasamanos.- ¿Tú?

-Hola Zadkiel…-el joven sonrió divertido.- por lo que veo, andas de curioso…-Saco un cigarrillo y una caja de fósforos. Mientras Minos atacaba al joven, que bloqueaba el ataque con su espada.- ¿No sabes lo que les pasa a los que andan de metiches?-se prendió el cigarrillo.

-Que tú, estés aquí…-el arcángel se quitó de encima a Minos al que estrello contra la pared.-no es para nada un buen augurio… _Uriel, Miguel… Abrameleck se salió del infierno._

-Tienes razón, no represento los buenos augurios-informo el joven antes de dejar caer el fósforo, que pronto prendió fuego la gasolina.- para tu desgracia… soy un mal augurio para ti… Radamanthys, Shilpyd. Tenemos que irnos… - los jóvenes aparecieron al otro lado de la sala.- Minos ¿puedes jugar un poco con nuestro amigo emplumado…?

-Con todo placer.-informo Minos mientras los otros se desvanecían de ese lugar.

_Fuera de la casa._

-El lugar se prende fuego…-Saga iba a entrar, pero ante el apareció Radamanthys.

-Hola… creo que nos quedó algo pendiente la otra vez...-dijo sonriente mientras hacía aparecer una espada de filo dentado. Ya que no podían terminar sus planes, dejarían morir quemado al chico. Si no sería de ellos, no sería de nadie y para llevar a cabo el plan debería mantener ocupado a al arcángel.

Kanon se enfrentaba al mismo tiempo con Shilpyd y Valentine, podía sentir a Zadkiel dentro de la casa y también podía sentir a Milo, el alma del chico… Él también estaba ahí. ¿Pero dónde estaba?

_Habitación._

El humo comenzaba a colarse por las rendijas de la puerta y las pequeñas aberturas en la pared. Amordazado, maniatado y aturdido como estaba, el chico no podía hacer gran cosa. Comenzó a respirar el humo, que le empezó a causar tos. A parte del humo, la mordaza en la boca le impedía respirar como era debido y las manos atadas no eran exactamente la mejor ayuda. Así como estaba el chico, le sería imposible escapar de la muerte.

_Vestíbulo_

Zadkiel escuchó un ruido, no era un ruido causado por el fuego. Era otra cosa… Miro atentamente a Minos, quien le sonrió taimado.

-Ya te diste cuenta…-informo el de cabellos plata burlón- pero ya es tarde para él… El humo no le hará daño… solo se quedara dormido, como lo está ahora. No sentirá dolor ni nada…-Ataco de nuevo al arcángel, que desvió el ataque con su espada y fue hacia la escalera- morirán los dos Zadkiel… ese chico ya ah de haber muerto.-soltó una risa cargada de burla, mientras desaparecía.

* * *

El fuego comenzaba a afectar la escalera, por lo cual el joven se apresuró a subirla. Podia escuchar la tos del chico, se acercó a la habitación. Estaba cerrada con llave, el fuego comenzó a devorar el pasillo. Con una cantidad de patadas a la cerradura, esta cedió. Entro y se encontró con un chico de 14 años, maniatado y amordazado.

Como él no participaba abiertamente en la guerra, no entendía él porque estaba ese niño ahí. Se arrodillo junto al chico y le quito la mordaza y el amarre de las manos.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí…-se cargó al chico al hombro y salió de la habitación.-es una casa antigua… tiene que haber escalera de servicio…-comenzó a buscar ese lugar. Encontró la escalera, por suerte aún no había sido afectada por las llamas.

_Fuera de la casa._

-Ya el niño, ha de estar más muerto que otra cosa…-informo burlón Shilpyd- esta ahumado…-soltó una risa burlona y desapareció.

-Nos veremos pronto Miguel…-informo el otro que también desapareció. Radamanthys hizo lo mismo, más porque le convenía que por otra cosa. Dado que Saga le había herido.

-Kanon…- Zadkiel apareció con el chico al hombro. El general del cielo tomo al chico que le tendía y le dio paso al otro para salir.

-Saga… tenemos que irnos…-ordeno el gemelo, no paso mucho hasta que su hermano salió de ese lugar volando…. Kanon y Zadkiel no tardaron en unírsele.

_Azotea de edificio._

Milo seguía tosiendo, pero por lo menos, estaba vivo y no le habían hecho nada. Eso era lo que aliviaba a los tres hombres.

-¿Me explican?- Zadkiel les miro atentamente- porque este chico, tiene…

-Es uno de los nuestros.-informo Saga mientras miraba por la cornisa y se alejaba. El arcángel de cabellos castaños arqueo una ceja- esta reencarnado.

-Sí, me di cuenta.-informo el rubio- pero me refiero, a lo otro… ¿Por qué estaba en poder de ellos?

-Digamos…-Kanon miro hacia un costado- que nos quiso hacer un berrinche… y se nos escapó.

-¿Perdón?-el rubio le miro no entendiendo.

-No sabe quién es… y nosotros no le queremos decir algunas cosas.- Zadkiel les miro sorprendido.

-Eh visto berrinches, pero nunca creí que por uno. Alguien se dejara atrapar por ellos.

-Eso fue coincidencia-informo Saga, mientras revisaba a Milo que lentamente parecía volver del atontamiento- no se dejaría agarrar, más sabiendo lo que le quieren hacer. Además nos llamó…-Miro que Milo comenzaba a abrir los ojos- por fin despiertas…

-¿Saga?-el chico se llevó la mano a la cabeza, sentía un curioso ardor en la mano izquierda. La vio, ahora su vista ya no estaba afectada.- ¿Qué paso?

-Podrías decírnoslo tu…-informo el arcángel de cabellos rubios, mientras tomaba la mano del chico-mmm… tenemos que atenderte este corte y el golpe que tienes en la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Milo, mientras Saga le ayudaba a sentarse.

-Me llamo Aioros.-informo el joven.- ¿Tu?

-Milo.-informo el chico, para luego mirar hacia un costado y encontrarse con la severa mirada de Kanon- lo siento…

-Supongo que a partir de ahora, entiendes que estás en peligro…-informo el joven si quitar su mirada seria- no vuelvas a hacer eso… de no ser por Aioros, hubieras terminado muerto o algo peor…-Milo paso saliva.

-¿Cuál es tu otro nombre?-pregunto al fin, tratando de ignorar la merecida mirada seria de Kanon.

-Zadkiel-informo el rubio.- que bueno verte de nuevo…

-NO LO DIGAS-Le dijeron los otros al unísono. El rubio y el niño le miraron no entendiendo.

-Luego te explicamos Zad-informo Kanon- tu.-miro fijamente a Milo, que de nuevo le esquivaba la mirada- tienes que irte...

-¿Donde esta Mu?-pregunto el niño, mientras se paraba.

-Esperándonos-informo Saga, mientras le tomaba en brazos. Milo le miro confundido- espero que no tengas vertido…

-¿Por qué…?-el chico se aferró con fuerza al cuello de Saga, al ver que estaban volando- ¿me quieres matar?

-No, todo lo contrario-informo Saga.

_Aeropuerto._

-Hasta que llegan…-Mu les salió al encuentro- no eh podido para de dar vueltas, casi hago una zanja por tanto caminar en el mismo lugar. Milo, no vuelvas a irte así…-le reprendió, el chico asintió.- ¿Aioros?

-Hola, Mu.-Aioros le sonrió- tiempo sin verte.

-Lo mismo digo-miro a Milo y luego a los gemelos- ¿de que me perdí?

-Largo para contar…-informo Kanon- aparte Milo, tiene que contarnos su parte…-informo el joven, mientras se dirigían a un pequeño Jet.-por precaución… iremos con ustedes.-Mu asintió.

_Avión._

-¿Mu y Kanon saben volar aviones?-pregunto Milo sorprendido mientras se ponía el cinturón.

-Kanon…-Aioros se acercó a la pequeña cabina y hablo algo con él. Al poco tiempo salió Mu y se sentó al lado de Milo.

-Esta vez…-miro fijamente a Milo-no saltes por la puerta, porque no tienes alas y te caerás contra el suelo.

-¿No ibas a volar el avión?-Milo le miro algo perdido.

-Lo harán Aioros y Kanon-informo el peli lila.- Saga y yo te vigilaremos… para que no hagas una de las tuyas…

-Ya aprendí la lección.-informo el niño no es necesaria la vigilancia…

-Milo-Saga le miro atento- no hagas otro berrinche. Con uno tuvimos suficiente…

-¿Quiénes eran esos hombres? -Milo les miro atento- ¿Por qué Aioros dijo "qué bueno verte de nuevo…"? Si es la primera vez que le veo…-los dos cambiaron miradas- otra vez los secretos- el chico miro por la ventana. –Saben que… -el chico les miro algo colérico.- Si me dijeran las cosas como son de seguro no pasaba nada…-los mayores se miraron de nuevo, pero no parecían tener intensión de decirle la verdad.- váyanse al demonio.-miro hacia un costado, vastante molesto.

-¡MILO!-le gritaron los dos al unísono.- ¡ESO NO SE DICE!

_Continuara._


	7. Realidad y sueño

_Realidad y sueño._

_Milo miro lo que tenía enfrente, era una estrella de cinco puntas… Un portal, alguien tendría que salir de ese portal… No sabía porque, pero comenzó a caminar hacia ese lugar…_

_**-Ven… ya es hora que cumplas con tu verdadero deber**__… -Algo apareció en medio del circulo con la estrella.-__**Ya es hora… es hora que cumplas con tu destino… Dame tu mano…**__-una blanca mano salió de debajo de la túnica- __**te llevare a conocer tu verdadero ser… **__-Milo extendió su mano, pero antes que ese ser la tomara la retiro. Algo le decía que esa persona no era buena, era algo muy malo… Algo que él tenía que enfrentar.- __**Dame la mano, ahora.**_

_-No… Tu eres malo…Mi verdadero deber, no está a tu lado…_

_**-VEN AQUÍ MALDITO MOCOSO…TU ME SERVIRAS-**__El ser agarro de la mano Milo y lo jalo hacia el interior del círculo._

Milo despertó abruptamente del sueño… Miro hacia los costados y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Mu y Saga. Se miro la mano derecha, levanto un poco el abrigo y ahí encontró lo que temía.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- pregunto Mu, mientras miraba sorprendido la marca en la mano del chico. Esta era la marca de una mano, parecía como si hubieran sujetado con fuerza la mano del niño y se la hubieran marcado en el proceso.

-No se…-el chico miraba sorprendido su muñeca- cuando llegamos…

-Ya estamos por aterrizar-informo Saga, mientras no dejaba de mirar la marca en la muñeca del chico.

-¿Pueden enseñarme a pelear?-la pregunta del chico, tomo desprevenidos a los dos arcángeles.- No quiero que ellos me ataquen y estar indefenso…-informo el muchacho- tampoco quiero depender siempre de ustedes.

-Le diremos a Kanon que te entrene. Una vez lleguemos a Francia…-informo Saga.- una vez lleguemos veremos que hacemos.

-¿Por qué ese deseo?-pregunto Mu.

-Ya no quiero ser una carga y quiero aprender a cuidarme solo.-informo Milo.

_Cuatro años después._

Las espadas chocaron, los dos peli azules se miraron atentamente. Pero el mayor de estos rompió el balance, formado por las filosas hojas, haciendo caer al menor al suelo.

-Auch…-informo el joven ligeramente divertido, mientras apoyaba la punta de la espada en el suelo y la usaba de apoyo para pararse.

-Mejoraste mucho-informo el mayor, mientras le ayudaba a pararse- muy bien Milo, a cada día me mantienes más tiempo el choque de espadas…

-Gracias, Kanon-Informo el joven de casi 18 años. Hacía cuatro años que estaban en Francia, cuatro años que Kanon se había dedicado a entrenarle. De los otros, no tenía ni idea. Cada tanto les parecía escucharles… pero cuando llegaba a los orígenes de las voces no encontraba a nadie. -Kanon…

-¿Me vas a preguntar por los chicos?

-Si… Dentro de poco cumpliré los 18…-informo Milo, mientras envainaba la espada.- me podrían conceder como regalo, estar presente todos…

-¿En el todos está incluido Camus?-pregunto tranquilamente, Kanon.

-Los libros que me envía, siempre me resultan de lectura agradable-informo Milo mientras cerraba los ojos- además ya eh asumido, hace tiempo, que él nunca quiso hacerme daño. Si no que todo lo contrario y quiero pedirles disculpas por lo mal que le trate antes…

-Disculpa aceptada.-escucho una voz. Cuando Milo se dio vuelta, se encontró a Camus subido en la parte más alta de una glorieta.- no te preocupes Millo, siempre entendí que estabas confundido.-el joven dio un salto y cayo con gracia frente a los chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dentro de una semana cumplirás los 18.-informo Camus, tranquilo- a partir de esa edad…-El joven le dedico una tranquila mirada.-te diremos lo que le falta a tu rompecabezas.

-¿Eh?-Milo miro fijamente a Camus- ¿todavía me ocultan cosas?-miro algo molesto a Kanon, que sonrió como niño.

-Te eh visto manejar la espada… muy bien sin duda.-elogio una segunda voz.

-¡DOHKO! ¡SAGA! ¡MU!-El chico corrió hacia la triada de ángeles… -No puedo creer que estén aquí…-Saga le abrazo con cariño, lo mismo Mu.

-¿Te creíste que nos olvidaríamos de ti?-pregunto Mu- perdona por no venir antes…-informo el arcángel- pero estábamos muy ocupado despistando demonios…

-Huy que lio en el que me metieron-agrego una voz, Milo miro atentamente a los recién llegados.- distraer demonios es un trabajo de tiempo completo-informo el sonriente Aioros- Milo, el es mi hermano Aioria.

-Hola-el chico saludo- también puedes llamarme Chamuel, pero prefiero Aioria-el chico soltó una cándida risa.

-Siete.-el chico miro a todos- Mu, Kanon, Saga, Aioros, Aioria, Dohko y Camus… son los siete arcángeles. ¿No?

-Correcto muchacho. -Dohko le miro atentamente.- somos los siete arcángeles…

-¿Ahora me dirán que tengo que ver con ustedes…?-pregunto el joven un tanto esperanzado.

-¿Aun no le dijeron quién es?-Aioria miro a sus pares que negaron lentamente.- Kanon, puedo-el gemelo asintió- Hace casi 18 años… Él mando a llamar a otro de los nuestros-Milo le miro atentamente- si, a ti. Te ordeno venir al mundo, pero como un humano. Sin memoria ni nada que delatara lo que eras realmente.

-¿Qué soy?

-Un arcángel-informo Kanon, sin mucho rodeo- solo que estas reencarnado.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que te leí cuando íbamos a venir a Francia…?-pregunto Mu, la espada envainada cayo de la mano de Milo. El chico se puso bastante pálido, pero no se desmayo por la impresión.

-¿Soy Azrael?-pregunto el chico, que no quería creer sus propias palabras.

-Si.-informo Mu, mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía la mano sobre el hombro- por eso queríamos protegerte…

-Puedo abrir las puertas del infierno…. Por eso me querían los demonios-el chico le miro atentamente- forzarme solo era una mentira, lo que ellos querían de mi era…

-La pureza de tu alma. -Dohko cerró los ojos.- si uno de ellos tenía relaciones, con vos, te dejaría "marcado". Por lo cual, ellos podrían localizarte no importa donde estés…

-Y para evitar que me localicen -Milo entrecerró los ojos- para evitar que corrompan mi alma, iban a asesinarme.-los Arcángeles miraron, hacia otros lados. Ninguno quería reconocerle la verdad al chico.- preferiría muerto, antes que abriendo las puertas del infierno-informo Milo. Por lo cual le miraron sorprendido- si un día uno de ellos me llega a poner una mano encima, cosa que dudo, pueden matarme. Muerto… no puedo abrir las puertas del infierno.-el chico cerró los ojos. Los arcángeles se miraron.

-Milo.-Camus se acerco – ¿entiendes lo que estás diciendo?

-Si.-el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados lo entiendo muy bien- quítenme una duda…

-Todas las dudas, son útiles para llegar a la sabiduría.-informo Dohko.

-¿Qué tiene que ver que cumpla 18 con todo esto?-los mayores se miraron y sonrieron.

-Pues… -Kanon sonrió- que es lo que tiene que ver tus 18 con todo esto…

-Que cuando cumplas 18 dejas de estar obligado a ser "casto"-informo Mu, Milo se sonrojo un poco.- a partir esa edad puedes tomar tus decisiones libremente… Pero, eso no indica que puedas caer en las tentaciones que representan los demonios…

-Tentaciones que si comienzan de chico-Milo le miro- son más difícil de controlar. -Dohko asintió.

-No hay peor mal, que el que comienza de joven. Si no te sacábamos de Londres…-Dohko le miro- estarías en serios líos…

-Si me imagino. -Milo miro atentamente a Kanon.

-Creo que es hora de comer…-informo el general de los cielos.

* * *

La cena fue tranquila, entre risas y anécdotas de todos. Ah Milo le hizo bien estar con quienes durante años fueron sus guardianes. Aunque para sus adentros seguía procesando lo que había averiguado. Una semana más y ya no estaría en la "zona de riesgo". Una semana más y seria libre de todo... Ba no de todo, los demonios seguirían acechándole. Pero no como antes, ahora tendrían que esforzarse el doble para atraparle.

_Habitación de Milo._

Milo se acostó en la cama, sintió un extraño ardor en su brazo derecho. Se levanto y se miro el brazo derecho.

-¿Pero qué?-Miro la marca que volvía aparecer luego de tantos años. Una marca como si, le estuvieran sujetando la mano y le dejaran una huella por ello. Se levanto de la cama y fue a la habitación de uno de los chicos.

_Habitación de Camus._

-¿Cuándo te hiciste esto?-Camus miraba atentamente la marca.

-No se… apareció luego de un sueño… Cuando veníamos a Francia… Arde.-informo, realmente sentía como si le estuvieran poniendo un hierro incandescente sobre la piel.- ¿Qué es?

-¿Recuerdas como era el sueño?-Milo negó con la cabeza- por precaución… No duermas, hasta que vuelva de hablar con Kanon…

-¿Qué es?

-No te duermas-ordeno antes de salir de la habitación- no te diré… No quiero preocuparte en vano.

Milo se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones, el brazo le ardía a mares. Cerró los ojos, pero cuando les quiso abrir no pudo.

* * *

_**-Eres un niño muy travieso** Milo…-dijo la burlona voz-** Mira que pedirle a los emplumados que te entrenen…-**__informo la burlesca voz, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Sintió como tomaba uno de sus risos y lo olía.- __**Pero eso no evitara que cumplas con tu destino… Tu perteneces al mundo de las tinieblas… eres la muerte… Eres algo triste que le llega a los humanos, que tanto dices amar… Tu eres uno de los nuestros…**__-Milo no se movía de donde estaba, sentía a ese sujeto susurrarle al oído._

_-Eso es mentira… Yo no soy lo que tú dices…_

_**-Si lo eres, por eso los mortales te odian… Eres uno de los nuestros…**_

_-MILO DESPIERTA.-escucho que gritaba Kanon. Mientras los extraños brazos de ese ser dejaban de abrazarle._

* * *

Milo abrió los ojos y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Kanon. Este cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a mirarle. Camus tomo la muñeca derecha de Milo y le miro.

-Te está tratando de localizar y está sembrando la duda en ti.-informo Camus, al ver que la marca se borraba.-hoy quédate con migo.

-Si…-informo el chico.

_Continuara._


End file.
